Amuse Me
by hiakru
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has managed to land himself a job at an amusement park over his summer break and is dreading every second of it to come. But what will happen to him when he meets the blonde haired blue eyed bad ass babe of his dreams? Arthur will find out as his summer love takes him on the adventure of a life time.
1. John Doe

_Amuse Me_

As he looked up from the small piece of paper in his hands, Arthur Kirkland took a few brief seconds to glance over the sign that signaled he had arrived at his destination. The papers' directions having aided him well as he made his way to where he would be having his first day of work.

"Bay Beach Park..." The twenty-three year old college student spoke with a sigh, folding the paper in his hands before placing it in the right pocket of his blue jeans for safe keeping. After looking through all of the newspapers for weeks, going to many an interview, and waiting for many a call, this amusement park had been the only place that he had managed to land a job at. Despite his best efforts and his hatred of loud places like this, he had no choice. No other place seemed to want to hire him, and if he had any hope of being able to keep his apartment and save money over the summer for school this was his only option. After agonizing over whether or not to call for many days, his better judgment got the worse of him and he did it. After a few short minutes of light chatter and mention of his daily schedule, Arthur found himself to be an employee of Bay Beach Park. The amusement park was the best in the area, half of it being on the beach of Lake Erie, and the other portion on a giant dock over the lake itself. It had been around for a few years now, Arthur had found out after looking up the parks website on his laptop, and was getting more popular every day because of its old charm mixed with new. After hanging up his phone, the conversation had left a bitter taste in his mouth, leaving Arthur to regret every word that had been exchanged between him and the owner of the park.

Now here he was on a sunny April morning, making his way down the pavement to the ticket booths at the front of the park. Ready to start his first day.

Arthur had never had the most positive attitude towards things, and this was one of the things he was definitely _not_ going to be positive about. What kind of enjoyment could he expect from a job such as this, besides making money? Every step he took closer to the booth made the knot he had in his stomach become bigger and more uncomfortable. He wasn't nervous; he had convinced himself that he should not be no matter what, since this job was fairly simple. Still he couldn't help but get an odd feeling.

Upon arriving at the booth, a young woman of about 17 gave Arthur a weak smile, obviously tired from spending the night up late doing some kind of activity. "Ticket for one?" She spoke, her voice soft. Arthur shook his head in a simple reply, waving his hand signaling no as well. "I'm Arthur Kirkland? I'm supposed to start here today." He shifted his weight to one side as he spoke, already becoming impatient with the girl and the overall exchange. She blinked, looking Arthur up and down, surprised by his English accent. "Oh, sure! Mr. Honda mentioned that you would be around some time this morning. Just give me one second..." She held up a finger, signaling Arthur to wait as she made her way out of the booth and around to the front where Arthur stood. "You can just follow me; I'll take you to his office so that you can get started. I hope you like it around here, everyone is nice and pretty easy to get along with It's an easy gig." She flashed Arthur another smile as she began to make her way into the park, new employee in tow.

Arthur gave a simple nod in reply. "I hope I do, too."

He looked around him as they made their way to the owner's office, taking in as much as he could. They seemed to be walking through the part of the park where people could stop and pick from one of the many places that sold all kinds of foods here. He really hoped that he did not have to run any of the food stands, because he had never really been the best at making anything besides his evening tea. He was sure the place would fall to shit if he did, putting food at the mercy of his hands. He let out a light huff, putting the thought away as it began to bother him. His eyes glanced over a small yellow and red stand with quite the line in front of it, a sign on the top reading ' Fresh Gelato' in large blue painted letters. _What a nice little stand, it must be good... _He thought as he investigated the small shack as well as he could.

"Oh," The girl began to speak, gaining Arthur's attention, his gaze turning to her. "That's one of the most popular food stands here, the guy who runs it makes all of the gelato himself! His name is Venichiano Vargas. He's Italian, so it makes sense that he's so good at it." She nodded as she stopped, letting Arthur get a better glance at the tiny establishment. "His brother works here too, but at a games stand. They look alike, but boy, are they different..."

Arthur finally managed to get a look at the man handing out the desserts, and instantly thought someone had accidentally hired a small child. Venichiano was an extremely cheery person, and seemed out of place in the sad shack. His chipper voice could be heard from quite a distance with its happy sing-songy tune, and his smile could be seen as well as he flashed it at every person he could; making more park-goers venture over for his service. His light brown hair hugged his round face, making his appearance even more childlike. A halo of happiness shone around him, and it seemed it would envelope anyone who came close to it. It was no wonder the stand was a success, it was all perfect.

"He's quite the catch. Anyway..." She motioned for Arthur to follow her, and they continued on their way.

Not wanting to make much conversation, Arthur kept his gaze over his surroundings, taking new interest in the many game stands around him, the flashing lights and sirens catching his attention as well as the array of stuffed animals and extravagant prizes that most of the game players could only pray to win. Arthur didn't mind this part of the park; he had fond memories of playing games similar to these with his friends back home when he was just a child. Scrounging up every quid he could just so he could play one in hopes that he would win something- anything. The memories brought a smile to his lips as he continued on his way with his new fellow employee. As fond as he was of the area, he was glad he had agreed to work at rides operations instead of running one of the colorful game booths.

"_**Oh, merda! No non si fa piccolo bastardo!**_" Arthur jumped in his place as the loud foreign words blasted close by him, clutching a hand to his chest which felt like it was just barely containing his beating heart.

"Bloody hell..." His brow furrowed in anger; Arthur snapped his head to the source of the noise, surprised to see the same boy that had been at the ice cream stand earlier. After a few short moments, Arthur realized this must have been the brother that the girl had been telling him about, and she had right about them. They were very similar in looks. This one was around the same height, but his skin was more tan than his brothers was. He also had darker hair and a curl that stuck out from the side of his head, which Arthur figured was colic of sorts. His face was much different from his siblings', anger and irritation plastered all over it instead of the happy and slightly airy look the other boy had. He seemed to have that look of distaste permanently painted there. The angry Italian was busy chewing out a teen that seemed to be trying to cheat at a game of shooting basketballs into a hoop, having taken balls from the person next to him when he wasn't looking in order to get more than a few extra tries.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You're standing right here in front of me!" His accent rang thick and clear in the air as he spoke. "You little brat, get the hell out of here, you don't get anything! Go!" He shooed the boy away which his hands, a growl on his lips as he watched him skulk away. He let out a soft huff of satisfaction when the teen was out of sight, and returned to hanging up more stuffed monkeys and bananas, a slight scowl on his face all the while. The girl sighed beside Arthur, "That's Venichianos' brother, Lovino. I told you they were really different, he's so bitchy all of the time. It's best just to try and avoid him; he'll just end up arguing with you..." She shook her head and continued on her way.

Just as Arthur was about to follow her, Lovino turned and made eye contact with him briefly, sending a glare directly at him as they gazed at each other. Thinking nothing of it Arthur turned away, following the girl and leaving the Italian muttering soft swears after him.

Finally the girl lead him to a small, but very well constructed office building, that was maybe large enough to hold a few rooms and a bathroom at the least. "Here we are, finally!" She gestured towards the building. "Just go inside, and the secretary can get you in with him and you'll all set to go!" Arthur gave her a curt nod, offering her a small smile in returning for her showing him the way. "Thank you, I'll be seeing you around then?" He took a step towards the building as he asked, ready to go inside. She nodded to him in return. "You will! Have a good day, then." She gave a small wave before making her way back to the front of the park. Arthur watched her for only a moment before pressing a hand to the glass doors of the park office, making his way in and officially sealing his fate as an employee at the park.

The chill if the cold air conditioning washed over Arthur as he made his way inside , sending a pleasant chill down his spine. He glanced around the office, seeing that it was indeed very nice for the office if an amusement park. Then again, this park was the best around the region; it made sense why they would have such nice things. Arthur made his way up to the secretary who was sitting at his desk, speaking with someone on the phone about what seemed to be scheduling. "Yes, but Mr. Honda wants it done as soon as you can get out here, the gardens really need trimming..." His voice trailed off as he looked up towards Arthur; he held up a single index finger in signal for Arthur to wait just a moment. He nodded, turning to make his way to the set of chairs that rested under a large sky view framed picture of the park.

_There it is again... That feeling..._

Arthur thought this grimly as he sat, an uncomfortable tight sensation making its way into the pit of his stomach once more as he waited. He still didn't know about this decision bring the right one, but he was here after all, there wouldn't be much of a point turning back now when he had just walked in. Not being one to act rude, Arthur felt as if he could do nothing but go along the path that fate seemed to be laying out for him. He just wished that path wasn't into a minimum wage job of cleaning up kids vomit at the foot of a rollercoaster. He moved his gaze back to the secretary who was still chatting away with the person on the other side of the line, a hint of annoyance in his tone as he did so. "Look, Francis, I don't have time to deal with your smooth talking right now, I have someone here waiting on me because of you. Just get out here as soon as you can, and be sure to call before you do it all right? Mr. Honda is only so patient before he starts to get upset. Yeah, that's right. Yeah, yeah, I know." He let out a sharp huff. "Thanks, I'll talk to you later then." The man finally hung up the phone and let out a slower breath, scratching his temple before forcing a smile onto his face and looking to Arthur. Beckoning him closer with a kind look. "Okay, sorry about that, the gardener never likes to come and do his job. What can I do for you?"

Arthur gave a smile in return, standing and moving over to his desk. "Yes, I'm actually just starting here today; I'm supposed to talk to Mr. Honda about some things, I'm guessing? The girl at the ticket booth brought me down there and told me that I was supposed to." He crossed his arms as he spoke. The secretary nodded, moving to grab his phone. "Yeah, that's what all new employees are supposed to do. It's mainly so that he can assign you to the station that you are going to be working at most of the time; give you a few shirts for your uniform, things like that." He gazed down at the phones keyboard, quickly pressing a few numbers with his index finger before pressing the phone to his ear. "I'll just let him know that you're here so you can go and talk to him."

Arthur nodded and they both waited patiently for the other line of the phone to be picked up. After a few ring, the secretary let out a soft noise of acknowledgement. "Yes Mr. Honda? A new employee is here to start his new day; he's out here waiting to speak to you. Hm? His name..?" The man's eyes shot up to Arthur in a silent request for what had just been asked of him. "Oh, it's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He replied quickly, embarrassed that he had forgotten to introduce himself in the first place.

"Arthur Kirkland." The secretary repeated after him into the receiver. "Yes, he's right here with me. Of course, I'll send him right in Sir. Mmhm." With that he hung up, the phone moving back into black on the counsel with a click. "Okay, you see that door over there?" He nodded towards a door to his right, pointing to it as well." Just go ahead on in, and he'll be in there waiting to talk to you." He gave Arthur yet another kind smile.

"Thank you." Was Arthur's simple reply before he moved towards the door, letting out a slow sigh as the churning feeling in his stomach became more intense. Fighting past it, he raised his hand to give a few soft knocks on the wood before using his other hand to push it open.

"Hello? Mr. Honda...?" Arthur peeked his head around the door into the office, looking around for the person that he was told was inside. Arthur noticed, as he had figured it might, the room had a very large Japanese influence. There were two large beautiful Japanese style paintings on either wall, both containing a large blooming cherry blossom tree. Tables stood under either painting as well, supporting three vases that were identical to their brothers on the other side of the room, holding perfect symmetry. There was also two bamboo plants on either side of the window behind the main desk, their leaves just brushing the tops of the ceiling.

As Arthur's eyes ran over the one of the plants, he noticed a small movement from the chair behind the desk.

" Ah, hello Mr. Kirkland! Please, come in." The voice was soft, but had a wise tone to it, and Arthur entered the room as he studied the body that say there.

It was no secret that Mr. Honda was not very intimidating at all. He was very short, and had a somewhat childlike look despite the suit he wore and the way he held himself. He had short clean cut black hair, and his soft smile complimented the warmth of his chocolate brown eyes. "I've been waiting for you to show up, you're right on time." He further beckoned Arthur into the room.

Arthur closed the door behind him and moved quickly to sit in the chair in front of Mr. Honda's desk, not wanting to keep him any more than he had." I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." He leaned back into the red plush arm chair as he spoke. Mr. Honda waved his hand once more, dismissing the soft spoken apology. "Really, it's no trouble. Now, all I have for you is a few forms to fill out…" Mr. Honda spoke into his desk as he opened a few draws before finding the forms that he had been searching for, pulling them out and pushing them over to Arthurs side of the desk along with a metal pen. Arthur reached for the papers and leaned forward as he took the writing utensil in hand, proceeding to write in the asked information.

"And then of course, a few shirts." Mr. Honda pushed away from his desk and made his way over to a closet in the front corner of the room that Arthur had not seen when he had come in, opening it and glancing back at Arthur. "Do you have a preference in color? We have green, blue, red, and black, purple, pink..." His voice trailed off once more as he examined the inside of the closet himself.

"Oh, green and red will do, if you please." He spoke to the forms as he wrote, just finishing the last of the taxing information.

"All right, I'll grab a few for you." Mr. Honda grabbed two of each color, walking back over to Arthur and setting the shirts beside his forms. "We like to keep the uniform fairly simple, especially since it can get so hot outside; we kept it down to a T-shirt of sorts. You can ware it with any kind of denim pants, as long as they are a black or a shade of blue." He moved back behind his desk and let out a small breath as he sat and pulled himself up to his station of work.

"Okay... Done." Arthur slid the papers back over to Mr. Honda who picked them up to look them over. While he was examining Arthur's information, Arthur looked over to the shirts, taking the green one that lay on top of the stacks in hand. On the front of the shirt in the left corner the words ' Bay Beach Park' were printed in white letters accompanied by a background of what looked like a wooden roller coaster with a few flags on the very it. He flipped the garment over, his brow furrowing as he mouthed the word the large white letters on the back formed. "Games...?"

He blinked for a moment at the shirt, letting out a soft breath before shaking his head, a light smile of nervousness on his lips. "I'm sorry, this says games? I thought you said over the phone that I would be operating the rides?"

Mr. Honda nodded, giving an apologetic smile to his new employee. " About that, you see, it seems I had made a mistake in the paper work I was doing and mixed your name up with another person's that I had just hired. I meant for you to be on games in the first place but got confused at the last moment and told you otherwise."

Arthur's mouth hung open slightly, his eyes widening. _Games..?!_ He thought. _You must be bloody joking me, I can't do games! I can't socialize with small children and complete strangers on a daily basis! Not even if I'm getting paid, there's just no way!_

Not picking up on Arthur's sudden distress, Mr. Honda continued to speak. "I'm going to be having another employee that works at the game stands show you around and train you for your first few days until you're ready to do everything on your own." He glanced at his wrist watch, furrowing his brow. "He's very late, per usual... He was supposed to be here when the meeting started so that you two could get acquainted... That boy is never on time."

Arthur shook his head, setting the shirt back down onto the table. "I have to apologize; this isn't what I thought it was going to be. I think I'm going to have to-"

His quick retreat was cut short as the door to the office was slammed open, causing him to snap his head towards the cause of the sudden sound.

"Sorry I'm late, Kiku! There was this guy at the basketball stand that you wouldn't _believe_! He just kept shooting the ball; it was just net after net after net- I couldn't miss it! I mean the guy won two of the giant jellies and a huge ass crocodile, it was _awesome_!"

Mr. Honda just sighed, obviously use to this kind of thing happening. "Well... At the least you are here now, so you can begin to show him what's what."

The person of topic made his way next to Arthur, giving him a crooked smile as he looked down at his new trainee. "Hiya there, newbie!" Arthur felt his heart rise up in his throat; his pulse becoming quick as he stared up at the person beside him.

As Arthur's wide emerald green eyes met the strangers pair of smiling light blue, he knew then and there that only one thing mattered from this point on- weather or not he had him.

_Note from Hiakru _

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of '_Amuse Me'! _ It's already been a lot of fun writing it, and it would great if you guys kept reading! Feel free to leave any comments; I love to get constructive criticism and opinions! Chapter two will be up in no time I'm sure, I am really trying to keep up with updating. I will try for once a week, but I won't promise anything yet. I'll put all of the translations after my little notes, and they will be in order as they appear in the story! Thank you again!

**Italian Translation**

_**"Oh, shit! No you don't you little bastard!"**_


	2. Misled

_Amuse Me_

Arthur swallowed hard as he gazed at the man before him, trying his best to keep the heat he felt forming in his cheeks back.

_He's gorgeous! _Arthur thought as he sailed in every detail of the stranger's body.

To Arthur he was fairly tall, around five ten, his golden blonde hair causing his sky blue eyes to pop out brightly behind his black framed glasses. He had a small tuft of a lock that stuck up from the part of his slightly messy hair, which Arthur found quite cute as he glanced at it. He found his eyes traveling down slowly, not being able to help his eyes from exploring the body before him. He had cut his blue uniform top so that now it was a type of muscle shirt, but the cuts went down low so that the tan sides of his sun kissed skin could be seen plain as day. He wore a pair or tight fitting black jeans that gathered and bunched at his ankles, and was sporting a pair of red converse that he had obviously had for a few years due to the wear and tear of them.

"Arthur, this is Alfred; he's going to be your training you." Mr. Honda spoke, but didn't manage in pulling any of Arthur's attention away from the man presented to him.

Arthur's gaze moved back up to Alfred's face, giving him a light smile. "Yup, that's my name! Alfred Jones, if you want to know the whole thing. "Alfred shrugged as he flashed a toothy white smile down at Arthur, holding his hand out the Englishman sitting before him.

"Arthur Kirkland. Charmed, I'm sure." Arthur returned the smile as he let his hand slip into Alfred's, almost letting a small noise pass his lips as the blonde haired babe tightened his grip, moving their hands up and down quickly in a friendly shake. Arthur let his eyes wonder once more, this time up the length of Alfred's arm, instantly taking note of how toned they were, how the muscles moved under the skin as their hands moved together.

_Oh, sweet God, thank you. _Arthur bit his bottom lip gently as he let his mind wander to places it only ventured to late at night when he felt lonely. He could just imagine those strong arms wrapping around him, holding his body up firmly against the nearest wall without any chance of release. That light cheery voice becoming husky and dark as it whispered dirty, sensual nothing's deep into his ear, making him shiver and tingly all over from his head to the very tips of his toes. Warm breath brushing against his ear. Those blonde locks becoming tangled in the firm grasp of his fingers, never showing any sign of letting go or loosening their hold for even a brief second. He could almost feel those plump lips pressing desperately and heatedly against his own; that hot tan skin mingling with his in a storm of loud, moaning, sweaty hot passionate-

"Hey, are you okay?" Alfred pulled his hand away from the needy grip of his new trainee, cocking his head to the side as he looked at him. Arthur blinked before letting out a soft 'oh' of embarrassment, nodding. "Yes, I'm fine, I just got lost in my thoughts is all."

Mr. Honda nodded, clearing his throat. "Arthur, what were you saying before Alfred come in? Something about not liking your job position or-" "No!" Arthur moved to grab his shirts and press then to his chest as he interrupted his new boss, standing suddenly. "No complaints! I was just saying that this wasn't what I thought it would be at all... I-it's much better! Yes, it's much more... Um..." Arthur struggled to bring the right words to surface. "Brilliant!"

Mr. Honda furrowed his brow slightly, repeating Arthur. "Brilliant?"

Arthur nodded, happy to have come up with something quickly even if it didn't make as much sense as he wished. "Yes, exactly!" Mr. Honda seemed to be thinking, trying to figure out if this was what Arthur really meant in the first place, but shook his head as he pushed the thought away; knowing he had better things to do. "Anyways, like I said before Alfred will be showing you your way around."Mr. Honda looked to the person he spoke of.

Alfred was smiling widely at Arthur. "You're British aren't you?! Oh, that's so freakin awesome, I love British accents! It's about time we got somewhere here that I can actually understand what they are saying. All of the other ethnic people that work here speak another language and say things I can't understand what the hell it is!"

Arthur blinked up as him yet again, smiling gently, finding the comment slightly amusing. "Is that so?"

Mr. Honda let out a light sigh as he shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his fingertips. "Be good, okay? I would like to keep Arthur here around; it's very hard to find people like him that will take a job such as this." His tone was soft, hinting at his embarrassment from his employee's statement.

Alfred waved his hand at Mr. Honda dismissively, letting out soft snort. "Come on, you don't have to worry about a thing. I've got this in the bag; this isn't my first rodeo, Kiku." Alfred turned to Arthur, clapping his hands together. "Okay, let's get a move on then, huh? See ya around Kiku! If you need anything you can radio me up." He gave a wave as he turned on his heel and made his way out. "Come on Arthur, we have a lot to do!"

Giving a curt nod to Mr. Honda as he followed Alfred out of the office, Arthur beamed silently to himself. He was almost giddy with his current situation. Things really seemed to have taken a sudden turn for the better with this little introduction.

Arthur was more on the proper side of life, but that didn't mean he wasn't a bit promiscuous. He wasn't as flirty as he had been a year or two ago, though he knew when he found someone attractive and he wanted them; it had been a while since he had hooked up with someone anyways. He had just met Alfred and already he couldn't imagine thinking of a time when that perfect figure wasn't exactly replicated in his mind. Arthur was also figured that being his he was, he could get this young man to fall for him in a matter of days, so he wouldn't have to put in much effort now. He would learn how to do his job properly, and then take a shot at the dashing American.

"Don't let us forget to you changed into your shirt, no one will know that you work here now if you don't wear the uniform!" Alfred looked back to Arthur as he opened the front door leading out of the building; giving a quick greeting to the secretary who gave a short happy reply in return.

Arthur nodded, waiting for Alfred outside of the building, trying his best to keep his mind strictly on learning how to do his job. "Is there a bathroom anywhere that I could change into it?" Alfred gave Arthur a confused look as he joined him, scrunching up his nose at the question. "The bathroom? Why don't you just switch 'em out here? No one will care, since we had a water park now people can have their shirts off in the park. Besides, we have things to do! First we should probably... Let me see just think here for a sec..." He scratched the back if his head as he thought in which way he should go about things.

Arthur gazed down at the shirts in his hands. "Ah, I suppose you're right about that." He chose the green one on the top, setting the rest carefully in the tips of his shoes so as to not get them dirty by touching the ground. With the green garment in hand, he gripped the hem if the shirt he currently had on and pulled it over his head, tucking his uniform under his arm as he processed to fold the one he had just removed. _Good thing I decided to wear a wife beater today, that would've been a bit awkward if I hadn't._ He smiled gently to himself as he set the old shirt atop of the ones resting on his feet, pulling the one in hand on.

Alfred shoved his hands in his pocket, letting out a light sound of happiness. "Ah! It looks good on you, that's great!" Arthur looked up, giving him a light smile as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, happy to receive such a compliment. "Why wouldn't it?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his tone, unconsciously trying to come off as cute. "Well," Alfred began to speak as he walked, Arthur following close to him. "We just changed the logo of the park, so we had to get everyone a new uniform top. We went to a shirt maker, but they fucked them up and the shirts didn't fit _anyone_. Kiku was pretty upset, but we got it all figured out. So it's no biggy." He shrugged, that smile still painted sweetly on his lips. Arthur wondered if he ever didn't smile, he hadn't seen him not do so yet.

"Why do you call him that?" Arthur asked, curious. Alfred laughed loudly, moving a hand from his pocket to push his glasses back onto his face. "You mean Kiku? That's his name, duh! I just don't like saying Mr. this, Mr. That. It's just not the way I roll. Some people just call him by his name too, but not when they are around him. I don't think it's that of a big deal. It must not be, since I'm still working here, huh?" He moved a hand to tap Arthur in the shoulder gently with his fist.

Arthur rubbed the place that had been touched, the skin feeling white hot to him due to the contact. "I suppose you're right." Arthur hadn't bothered with even asking Mr. Honda what his first name was, it seemed rude, and for some reason the name 'Kiku' didn't seem to suit the man. Arthur decided that when around Kiku he would say Mr. Honda, just in case. He didn't want to lose the only job that he had managed to get after looking around for such a long time.

He was startled once again that day when Alfred clapped his hand together loudly. "Oh, of course! First thing we should do is get you clocked in! Don't want you to work without getting paid, do we? We can get a locker set up for you too, so you don't have to carry those things all over the park for the day."

Arthur wasn't sure how to reply to most if the things Alfred said to him, but he also didn't want to make an idiot of himself when they had just met, so he gave a simple nod.

Alfred lead him back up to the front of the park and to a small brick building with a green metal roof wand a blue door that read '_Employees Only_'. He pushed it open for Arthur who made his way in to be greeted with a room filled with red lockers, all filled with an array of odds and ends that belonged to the employees of the park. There was a pair of benches side by side in the center of the room, but besides that the only other thing was another door leading to a different room. Alfred motioned his hand for Arthur to follow him as he made his way to said door.

"This is the lounge that we can hang in, but no one ever really uses it, it's just a lot more fun to be outside and stuff." He flicked the light on, illuminating the lounge. There were three tables in the room which were surrounded by a set of five blue chairs each; a seemingly comfortable couch sat on either side of the room, there was a shelf that had an array of things on it ranging from board games to books, and against the back wall there were three vending machines, two of them holding foods while the one in the middle held beverages.

"Okay, so now we just have to get you clocked in. Kiku told me earlier that he had a card made up for you, let's see..." Alfred made his way over to the left side of the room, where a small digital device sat mounted on the wall. Next to it was a long black shelf that was full of small slots, each holding a stiff white card with a name printed on it. Alfred ran his finger down the side of it, reading each name on every card until he arrived at the one he was searching for. "Here we go! Your card!" He pulled it from his slot and showed it to Arthur. "You only need this to clock in and out, and it stays here in its slot when you're not here. It's pretty simple- I'll show you!"

Alfred pulled his own card from its slot and gestured to the wall console. "Okay, this is what we call the clock. All you need to do, is press this button here..." He pressed his finger to a small green button that read ' Sign in' on the left side of the machine. The screen turned on, and displayed the words 'SCAN CARD'. " So, now all you have to do is press the back of it, that's the part that doesn't have your name on it, and put it right against this little silver nub here..." He did so, and the counsel let out a small stream of beeps before the words ' ALREADY CLOCKED IN' appeared.

"So this is showing up because I'm clocked in already. I do the same exact thing when I want to clock out, except I press the 'clock out' button instead." He repeated the same process, except he presses the button that read 'Sign out'. The counsel beeped again before spitting a small slip of paper out of its top. Alfred proceeded to grab it and show it to Arthur, who moved close in order to listen. "You get this every time you clock out, but it just has the date, your name, when you clocked in for that day and when you clocked out. It also tells you how many hours you've worked that day, and how many you've worked for the week. Got me?"

Arthur nodded as Alfred pointed to everything he described. It was simple enough, similar to other systems he had used to clock in, but more convenient.

"Now you give it a try!" Alfred smiled as he handed Arthur's card to him before clocking back in, shoving the small slip of paper into his back pocket. Arthur proceeded to do as Alfred showed him, putting his card back into his slot once he was done. "Seems simple enough. Do I get my locker now, then?"

Alfred nodded, showing Arthur out of the lounge and into the room filled with lockers. "You can just pick any one out; we don't really have a sign in sheet or whatever. People just figure out what belongs to who. Mine's right here!" He patted his hand against the locker that belongs to him. Arthur tried to examine the contents of the locker to no avail, seeing that it was riddled with all sorts of nonsense, which were mostly dirty clothes.

"I think I'll just take this one." Arthur opened the locker just above Alfred's, putting the neatly folded clothes inside. "And no one will take my things, will they...?" He looked to Alfred with a hint of concern on his face. Alfred just shook his head with a chuckle. "No, it's just work shirts! Everyone has some. No one will bother with that stuff. But you need to get a lock for when you want to put your phone and other shit in there." He reassured Arthur, turning towards the door on his heel.

"Time to show you around!"

Arthur kept close to Alfred as the blonde carried on showing him not just around the gaming section of the park, but the whole grounds. At first, Arthur figured he was only going to show him the area that he was going to be working in, which he did. He showed him every game, every part of it, even how some of them were slightly rigged so that it would be harder for people to win prizes. Alfred thought it was all very clever; Arthur didn't agree with it at all, complaining and insisting that everything should be fair even after Alfred told him to shut up about it and had moved to a completely different part of the park. Before he knew it, Arthur was being shown every part of each ride in the park ranging from a large roller coaster- which made his stomach upset from seeing just how high it went, to a child's ride that consisted of small carts that looked like lady bugs going over small hills. Alfred had asked Arthur if he had wanted to take a spin on the ride, and he had simply passed it off as him trying to be cute, letting out a small laugh as he turned to continue in their tour. Once he found that Alfred hadn't followed him, he turned around to see the blonde yank sitting in one if the carts, his legs sticking out awkwardly. Arthur struggled not laugh aloud, turning his hand away and covering his mouth as Alfred threw an arm in the air and treated the ride as if it were a rodeo.

"Bloody idiot!" Arthur managed to cough out as Alfred joined him again snickering at himself softly. He then showed him to the water themed area. He explained to Arthur that they wouldn't ever have to worry about this part of the park, since they mostly hired people to specially work there, so the time they spent there was short and mostly consisted of Alfred explaining which rides were his favorite. "We can get free entry to any of the rides when we aren't busy, or if we just want to come when we aren't working. We also get fifty percent off _all_ the food here, which is pretty fucking great because it's cheap anyway! Sure, it's not the best, but it's whatever, you know? It tastes great!" Arthur let out a huff at this, not being very fond of fatty foods.

Alfred replied to this by getting him a basket of fish and chips from one if the stands, which took his mind off the matter.

After Arthur had eaten his fill, Alfred showed him the last of the park which was mainly a large storage warehouse that held all sorts of different supplies for the rides, games, Water Park, as well as cleaning supplies. Alfred lead him to the gaming area, and opened a door to show Arthur a room filled from top to bottom with all sorts if stuffed animals and prizes, ranging from plastic dinosaurs to acoustic guitars.

Arthur made his way over to a particularly large stuffed shark, looking down at it in awe. "Do people actually win things like these? Out of all the games you've showed me I can't imagine what you could do to warrant someone winning something of this size! I mean, you'd have to be barmy to give something like this away!"

As he turned back to Alfred, he found the young man giving him an odd look as if he'd just spoke Chinese. "Why are you looking at me that way? Oh, you probably don't know what that means, I'm guessing?" He was replied to with a shake of his head. "I'm really bad with the whole British slang thing; I have no idea what the hell you just said."

Arthur chuckled under his breath, looking back to the stuffed animal. "It means mad, or crazy. As in you would have to be absolutely crazy to do it." He leaned down and patted the head of the shark. "Give it away, I mean..."

"Ooh, that makes sense, now that I hear it like that!" Alfred moved close to him, plopping down onto the animal, and leaned back against the ones that lied behind it. "Sometimes we come here to take a nap if we have some down time, since it's so warm and cozy in here and stuff... Ya know?"

Arthur raised a brow at Alfred. "And Mr. Honda doesn't mind that all his employees nap on the clock?" He scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, no! It's not like we _all _do it all the time! It's only a few of us, and plus Kiku doesn't know about it anyhow!" He threw his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, relaxing into the plush softness of the toys with a sigh.

"I see. It looks comfortable enough, I suppose." Arthur sat down carefully next to Alfred, letting himself sink down into the toys, allowing his body to relax. "Oh, this is excellent..." A light hum passed his lips as he spoke, letting his hands settle into his lap. His fellow employee replied with a light 'Mmhm' before the two settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying the stillness of the toy filled room.

Despite how calm and quiet the moment was Arthur could swear that Alfred could hear the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Even though the room was virtually silent, all Arthur could seem to concentrate on was the relaxed breathing of the handsome body resting next to him. The moment was very intimate for him, and he sat there wondering if it was the same for Alfred. He could feel his body heating up as he became more and more nervous as the silence dragged on, and decided to speak before he couldn't take the situation anymore.

"So-"

Alfred cut him off quickly, "Oh, yeah! Whenever you come around here, make sure that you give the door a knock or two before you come into the toy room, just in case."

Arthur furrowed his brow, turning his head to look to Alfred. "Just in case? Just in case of what?"

" Well, you know. You wouldn't want to walk in on people fucking or whatever, so I thought I'd give you a heads up." Alfred shrugged once more as if this was the most normal thing in the world for one person to share with another.

Arthur's eyes widened. "People have _sex_ in _here_!? In this room with all these bloody stuffed animals?" He could hardly hold back the dismay in his voice. "Haha, well, yeah! It's perfect, they make a pretty good bed, if I do say so myself!" Alfred smiled as Arthur let out a scoff. "And may I ask how you know something like that?"

Alfred turned to give Arthur an odd look, snickering. "I've had sex in here, duh! How else would I know that besides firsthand experience?" He closed his eyes once more. "I mean, yeah, it's kind of weird having the thing's eyes looking at you the whole time, but if the girl you're with is hot enough, you don't even really notice..." He said with a devilish smirk.

Arthur nodded, slightly dumbfounded. "Yes, I suppose if the partner you're with is good enough you should-" His voice suddenly caught in his throat as he processed the word that had just come from Alfred's mouth. He felt his heart drop to his stomach and his blood ran cold as his throat became tight and constricted. Everything seemed to slow down and he could hear the loud pounding of his heart in his ears as he continued to process what he had just heard.

The next words he spoke slipped passed his lips before he even had a chance to stop them.

"Wait a tick... Y-You're not gay..?"


	3. Suspicions

_Amuse Me_

"What..?"

Arthur could hardly believe the words that had just came from his mouth. His cheeks became a dark hue of red as he tore his gaze away from Alfred.

_What did I just..?_

He couldn't believe himself; his body felt as if it had been set aflame from the extreme embarrassment that he felt. This was something that had never happened to him before; not being able to keep a level head and his mouth shut when his thoughts began to get away from him. He was proper, clever, and even sly when he had the opportunity to be. He wasn't one to let his mouth run about every single thought he had.

His hands knotted into tight fists in his lap; he turned his head away further, swallowing heavily. "I-I'm sorry. That was too personal of a question, you don't have to-"

"Are you gay?"

Arthur's breath caught in his chest as he felt the eyes of the tall blonde boring into the back of his head.

_Good Lord, I can't believe this..._

How had he managed to get himself in this kind of situation? Never in his life had he felt ashamed of his sexuality. Would Alfred judge him, he wondered? Would he make fun of him? Or maybe worse, if he found out that Arthur was very much queer, and had been for his entire existence. Honestly, there was no point in denying it; the way he had replied to Alfred telling him about his previous sexual experiences was a dead giveaway.

"No, not at all." He might as well have been a fish out of water, but he couldn't help trying to deny it. In short, he was ashamed.

"Oh, hey, it's okay!" Arthur could feel Alfred shift next to him. "That's totally cool if you are, I don't care! You don't have to hide it or anything. No one's gunna beat you up or shit like that if that's what's bothering ya." He offered a light smile to the Englishman, moving to pat Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur wanted to recoil away from the touch, but stayed in place, not wanting to make the situation more awkward. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Alfred continued to rub his shoulder.

"Really, it's cool. There are some other gay guys who work here too, no one cares at all. We are pretty easy going, ya know?"

Arthur let out a sigh, turning his gaze slowly back to Alfred. "Right..." His voice was soft and sullen.

"Do I act like I'm gay or something? I've gotten that a few times, people asking if I am. I don't think I act that way..." Alfred rubbed his chin in thought.

Now that Arthur had a moment to think, Alfred didn't act queer in any way at all- Not that there was a certain way to be gay. He was tall, and dressed like any other man, talked in that charming slightly dumbed down way, and carried himself like any normal every day 'straight guy' would. The only reason someone might think he swung the other way was because they simply wanted him to. He was very attractive, and Arthur had got caught up in that before even considering what the blonde's sexuality might be.

"No, no, not at all. It's my fault; I assumed something that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Alfred eyes widened as he saw how upset Arthur was beginning to become. "I'm serious! Don't make a big deal out of this okay? I'm not mad at you!" He was obviously struggling to find things to say that would make Arthur a bit happier. "So, you're gay? How's that going for ya..? You have a boyfriend or whatever..?"

Arthur blinked at Alfred for a bit before cracking a small smile, a snicker coming from him. "How is it going for me? Haha, good I suppose... The same as it's always gone." He could feel the tension in the air slowly sinking away just from the stupidity of the question. "No, I haven't had one for a while. I've just haven't had a chance to build a relationship lately with school and trying to find a job." He shrugged, "It's fine though. Not that different from being heterosexual. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

He didn't know why he was asking this, it didn't matter. Alfred didn't bat for his team. So even if he was single or not, there couldn't be a way for Arthur to get his hands on him. The thought depressed him slightly, since he was excited to get the tall blonde in his bed, but him being eye candy would just have to do, considering the circumstances.

Alfred shook his head. "No way in hell, I couldn't just stick with one girl! I'm a ladies man, and I like being able to do whoever I want." He nodded to confirm his thoughts. "It would suck to be tied down to someone during the summer anyway. A lot of hot babes come through here, you know!" He gave Arthur a sideways glance. "Who knows, maybe you'll find some guy while you work here!"

Arthur let out a gentle scoff. "Wishful thinking! Maybe. I haven't had much luck with love. Like I said, I've been busy with school work and trying to find a job. School's almost out though, so maybe I'll find someone that I am interested in." _ Besides you. _He almost upset himself once more.

He looked to see Alfred giving him a sweet smile. He had only seen it a handful of times, but he was already addicted to it completely. He noticed how Alfred's eyes smiled with his lips, and he found himself getting lost in that gentle gaze behind the blonde's framed glasses.

"Maybe this will be your lucky summer!"

The both of them jumped as three loud bangs sounded from the metal door across the room. Arthur struggled to hold back a yelp, pressing his hand to his mouth. "God! Does everyone just do things here suddenly? That scared the living hell out of me!" He spoke from behind his hand, turning to look at Alfred again.

"¿Hola? Is anyone in there?" A voice sounded softly from behind the door, a few more knocks sounding.

Alfred relaxed back into the stuffed toy, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry its fine. There's two in here, you can come in!" He called to the door after he had reassured Arthur, who was sitting up straight and fixing his posture as to make a good impression on the person he was about to meet. He furrowed his brow gently as muffled voices came from the other side of the door. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like there was a kind of argument being exchanged between whoever was out there.

He looked to Alfred when he heard him chuckling softly. "What's so funny?" Alfred simply shook his head, not replying to his question.

Arthur turned his head yet again to the door as it slid open to reveal a tall and rather handsome Spanish man. He offered Arthur a warm smile as he entered, his green eyes happy and shining. His slightly curled chocolate brown hair made his eyes seem even brighter, and his light mocha skin did the same.

"Ah," He started to speak, "Alfred, is this the new worker that you were speaking about the other day? The one that you are training?"

Alfred nodded, grinning to himself. "Mmhm! This is Arthur, so don't think I have a stalker if you see him following me around, I'm just teaching him the ropes!" Arthur let out a soft sigh at his trainer's ridiculous statement. He was cute, but Arthur was quickly discovering that he was kind of an airhead. He stood and offered his hand to the new body in the room. "As he said, my name is Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The Latino man gave Arthur a friendly smile, taking Arthur's hand in his and giving it a light shake. "My name is Antonio; it's nice to meet you too. I hope you'll like it around here. It's a very simple job but it pays off with the people you meet and how fun it is." He released Arthur's hands and pushed one of his own into his pockets, glancing behind him. "Why don't you introduce yourself too?"

Arthur cocked his head to his side, having just now realized that there was another person behind Antonio, hiding from his view. Antonio reached a hand behind him stepping aside as he pushed the small, very bitter Italian forward. It was no wonder that he had not seen him; he was so much smaller than Antonio was. Arthur noticed the light pink blush on his cheeks as Antonio moved him closer. He let out a quick huff, giving Arthur a narrowed eyed glance before turning his head away. "I'm Lovino."

Arthur blinked, slightly baffled. Had he done something to upset him? He hadn't even had a conversation with him yet, besides the less than friendly glance that had been exchanged between the two of them earlier that day. Arthur had just figured he was still upset about that teenager that had tried to weasel him out of a prize.

Antonio let out a soft sigh, giving Arthur another smile, but this one was obviously more forced than the first. "_**Lo siento. **_He's not upset with you; he's just had some trouble with this group of kids at his stand..." He explained briefly before turning back to Lovino. "Lovi, please be nice? He's new here, there's no reason to act that way towards him..." He turned to speak in a hushed tone to his companion. Lovino simply turned his head the other direction with a light, "Humph!" So that he was facing away from Antonio as well. "_**Bastardo**_, I can act how every the hell I want to, don't you tell me what to do..." He let out a snort and turned his body completely away to make his point. Antonio let out a soft sound of distress before apologizing to Arthur once more. Arthur wasn't quite sure what Lovino's problem was in the first place, but he accepted the apology all the same.

"Do you mind if you sit here with you? We are on our break."

Arthur shook his head, sitting back next to Alfred. "No, I really don't mind. We were just talking about... Some things." He swallowed softly, despite his previous conversation with Alfred; he didn't quite want to let that particular cat out of the bag.

"What!? But we were supposed to-!" Lovino moved close to Antonio, his expression even more angered than before. "You said that we would- you know what you did. You can't back out of it now!" He spoke just loud enough so that Arthur could make out what he was saying. He also noticed the light blush tinting Lovino's cheeks, and how his brow knitted gently in frustration. It sparked Arthur's curiosity.

Antonio just gave Lovino a friendly, yet flustered gaze. "Don't worry, we can do that later! I want to get to know more about Arthur! He'll be busy training with Alfred after this, so let's take this opportunity." He sat down next to Arthur on the large toy, patting the space next to him and inviting Lovino to sit, who simply stared down at Antonio with a close to shocked look. Turning his back on the group of three, crossing his arms and holding his head high.

Antonio rolled his eyes gently, looking to Arthur. "He'll sit down eventually, don't you mind him." He crossed his legs and leaned back against a large stuffed frog. "So, tell me, is this your first job? Or did you work somewhere else before this?" He took a glance up at Lovino, who was still staring down at him intensely, before devoting his full attention to Arthur.

"My previous job? Well, I was a waiter at a very nice restaurant, but the owner had a very bad gambling problem and the establishment went bankrupt. So, I lost my job, and I've been struggling to find a new one until now. Now, I know that I probably won't make as much here as I did there, but I'm hoping to pick up an extra job or two, and I won't be spending money on anything but necessities." Arthur rubbed his knees gently as he spoke of his current situation. I wasn't like he was broke, but he only had so much money saved up for collage, and his life. To say the least, he was worried he would get into money trouble soon.

Antonio nodded as he listened, but Alfred let out a snort. "I get being short in money, but not doing anything besides saving? That sounds boring as shit! I do school, but I still have a good time."

Antonio rolled his eyes at his co-worker. "I can see how that could concern you, I have money troubles myself. It was hard coming here from another country when my family wasn't very well off to begin with, but to mention not wanting me to go... I live paycheck to paycheck, but I can't complain. I know is tempting to save everything, but you have to enjoy life. Especially now, this is supposed to be the primes times of it. You can't throw it away; you should use it to the fullest." He looked up to Lovino once more. "Right?"

The other rolled his eyes as he finally sat down beside Antonio, resting his head in his hand. "Sure, whatever..."

Arthur wondered if he was always like this, or if something was genuinely upsetting him. Antonio seemed cheery enough for the both of them, and though he found the Latinos accent slightly annoying, he liked him.

The four spent the rest of the day together. After they go signed chatting the storage room they made their way out of the warehouse and wondered the park until the found something to snack and sat at a park bench. Antonio asked Arthur all sorts of questions, where he was going to college, what he was studying, when he moved to America, and an array of other things. Arthur answered all of them, and it turned out they all were attending the same collage. The Axis University was one of the best collages in the world, and majored in almost any subject that you could think of. Arthur talked about how he was studying to be an English major so that he could be a college professor. He wanted to hear what the others attended for but was bombarded with more questions before he could get any answered himself. Even Lovino pitched in an angry question or two for him.

After they finished eating, Antonio showed Arthur the game stand that he had already been shown by Alfred, but talked about them a lot better. He explained the mechanics of the games, the rules, and how you decided what size of toy to give out. It was all quite interesting now that he had had it properly explained to him. He almost wished that he could have Antonio to train him. The Latino was much more level headed and seemed to get things accomplished, but then again he couldn't complain too much about Alfred. He preferred him over all, and had an easier time understanding what he was saying. He had found that both Lovino and Antonio had a habit of mixing their native language with English, and since he didn't speak Spanish or Italian he had quite a bit of trouble keeping up with what they were saying.

Eventually Lovino and Antonio parted ways with them, and Arthur was once again stuck alone with Alfred.

By then it was around nine thirty; all of the lights in the park had been turned on, illuminating the whole area. Each stand, building and ride gave of a gentle glow. Arthur let out a happy sigh, pressing his hands into his pockets. "This is quite nice, isn't it?" _It could even be romantic... If only he was gay._

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Mmhm! It's always nice around this time, I love working late because it's all so pretty. On the weekends the park is open until midnight, so it's even more fun. But it closes at nine thirty on week days. Oh-" he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone and turning it on. "And it's nine thirty! So that means it's time to close down the place. Follow me!" Arthur followed Alfred back to the stand that he was in charge of for the day, which was a baseball game, and explained everything that needed to be done to shut it down. It was a lot more complicated than Arthur had thought it would be. First the area around the stand and inside it needed to be swept; the counter tops wiped; the baseballs cleaned and locked up underneath the counter. Then all of the stuffed toys needed to be taken down and put under the counter as well before they could lock up the stand itself. By that time it was twenty past ten, and Arthur could feel himself getting tired.

Alfred let out a happy huff of satisfaction. "Okay! Now let's go get you clocked out so that you can head home. You are scheduled for tomorrow again too, right?"

"Mmhm, same time." Arthur nodded.

Alfred made his way back towards the front of the park with Arthur in tow yet again, grabbing his things from his locker while Arthur clocked out before doing so himself. Then Arthur followed Alfred with dragging feet to the now empty parking lot. "Okay, looks like this is good bye for the night. Thank you for showing me around."

Alfred waved off Arthur's thanks. "It's just my job. Where's your car? I'll walk you to it!" Arthur blushed gently at the kind gesture, turning his head away, thankful for the darkness of the parking lot. "Ah, well you see, I walked here." He found himself embarrassed once more. It had been a very bad decision not to drive here in the first place. Arthur had felt like a walk to clear his head, and it had taken him about an hour to get there. That same walk back to his apartment would take about two hours now that he was so exhausted.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Hmm, that's a problem, isn't it? That's okay! I can just give you a ride home! Don't want ya to get mugged."

Arthur's head snapped back to Alfred at the offer. "Ah, would you really? That would be fantastic! I would really help me out! I was bloody stupid not to drive my car..." Alfred simply motioned towards a red car in the back of the lot. "Like I said no trouble! That's my ford over there." They made their way towards the vehicle. "Don't judge me, though. I don't usually have a lot of people riding around with me, so my car is kind of mess."

Arthur shook his head, a smile on his face. "Fine by me." He was just happy to have a ride home for the night so that he could get some sleep before he had class the next morning.

Alfred pulled out his keys and opened the doors to his car; climbed in the driver's seat, and proceeded to throw multiple bags from the passenger's seat into the back before Arthur opened the door and sat.

The interior of the car was nice enough, the car was warm and cozy despite that it was a slightly older model. The only thing that he was displeased about was the food bags that littered the floor.

"Okay! Here we go!" Alfred started the car and off they went. "So where do you live? The school dorms?" Arthur quickly corrected this thought. Wanting to get home as soon as possible. "No, do you know where that coffee shop Starbucks is that's also next to the McDonald's and across from an apartment complex?"

Alfred let out a soft, "Mmhm!" Making sure Arthur knew he heard him. "Of course I know those apartments! That's the best McDonalds in town; I go there at least once every day!" He smiled yet again as he turned left at an intersection. "Did you want to stop there and grab a bite to eat through the drive in? It's no trouble!"

Arthur shook his head, resting back into the seat. "That's okay, I'd prefer it of you could just drop me at home, I'm still full from earlier."

"No problem! I'll just stop by after I drop you off. What house do you live in?"

"3B, the third house on the left when you pull in, thank you."

Alfred simply nodded, turning the radio on and letting the music fill the car.

Arthur very much enjoyed the soft music coming from the speakers in the back of the car as he gazed out the window and watched the street lights that they passed. He felt himself dozing, but refused to fall asleep, not wanting to be rude per usual. Today had not been as bad as he thought it would be. True, it had been a lot more awkward then he wanted, but overall it had been good. He was very excited to get home and have a cup of tea and settle into his couch to read a book. Or maybe just have tea and get right to bed. He didn't realize how tired he was before.

"So..."

After about ten minutes Alfred broke the comfortable silence in the car, causing Arthur to raise a brow. "Hm?"

"How did you know you were gay then?"

Arthur blinked slowly. _More questions about this topic? _"Why do you want to know? That's a pretty personal question to be asking someone you met only today."

Alfred furrowed his brow lightly, a small trace of blush tinting his cheeks. "Ah, shit, is it really!? Sorry! I didn't know, honestly! I'm just a curious person is all, I ask all sorts of questions!" He blubbered the words quickly, leaving Arthur chuckling softly.

"No, it's All right. I've gotten that question before. I suppose I've always just been this way. I went through the first fazes of young childhood like any other, playing with everyone and then eventually getting to that point where girls are 'icky' and have girl germs and all that rubbish. I just never really got out of that stage. As I grew into a young adult, girls still weren't appealing to me. I just found myself looking in places I knew I naturally wasn't supposed to. At first I was horribly upset with myself. I didn't know what my friends would think of me, or my family. But after a bit I realized that I didn't care. I was lonely, and I knew I had a right to be with whoever I wanted to. It was that simple."

Alfred slowly pulled into a parking space in front of Arthur's apartment, putting the car in park. "Sounds pretty sad."

Arthur sat up, shrugging as he undid his seat belt. "I suppose, but it's my past, and it's made me who I am." He gave Arthur a small smile. "Thank you again for the ride, I would have been in a tizzy if I had ended up walking."

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair. "Aaah, it's nothin'! No need to thank me! Any time you need a ride you can count on me. Oh! Speaking of counting..." He rummaged through the compartment in the side of his door, pulling out a pen before reaching into the back seat and tearing a price off of one of the fast food bags. "Here's my number, so if you ever need anything you can just give me a text or whatever." Alfred handed him the small piece of paper and he examined the number at he accepted it, reading it over and over as if it wasn't real.

"T-thank you! I really appreciate this, Alfred." He opened the door and stood, turning around to face Alfred.

"Like I said no biggie!" He ducked down to get a better view of Arthur, waving him goodbye. "See ya tomorrow then! Sleep tight!" Once Arthur had waved back he put his car in reverse and quickly pulled out of the lot, leaving Arthur by himself.

He smiled as he held the number in hand, making his way over to the apartment. Holding his work shirts under one arm, he pulled his keys front his back pocket with his free hand and moved to unlock the door. It was true, he hadn't gotten anyone's number in about four to five months, but right now he was feeling pretty damn good about himself.

Even if they guy was 'straight'.

_Hiakru: _

Thank you so much for reading chapter three! It's already been three chapters and I can hardly believe it. I hope you all are enjoying my story, and please feel free to leave reviews, I absolutely love them! Thank you again!


	4. Invitation

_Amuse Me_

Arthur crossed his legs slowly, flipping to the three-hundred and thirty first page in his book which he was re-reading for about the fourth time, as he pushed his reading glasses up further on his nose.

He knew how depressing '_Great Expectations_' was, and he knew every grueling detail of it, but he couldn't get over how beautifully written it was. Charles Dickens was one of his favorite authors; he usually found himself picking this book in particular off of his shelf when he felt like relaxing.

He had just gotten back from a rather stressful school day. It being the first week in May meant that school was going to be getting out soon; so every class had a schedule including large study guides, going over last minute lessons and getting assigned projects that were due far too soon. It was all driving Arthur over the edge, and the minute he got home he gave all of his attention to large texts books and his laptop. It had taken him around three hours to just get the review guides for his five classes completed, and another hour to start planning out how he was going to go about doing his three different projects.

After doing as much as he could handle, he made himself a cup of earl gray tea and sat down under a blanket, letting the book rest against his knees as he read.

Reading always relaxed him.

Some people asked why, since it took so much effort to read, but Arthur disagreed completely. He could surrender his mind totally to the will of the words, and let them take control of it. He thought nothing but what he read on the pages and it felt amazing to him to leave this world that he was in, and be brought to a different time. He would spend all day reading if he could, and that's what he planned to do with the remaining hours he had left before he went to bed.

He let an annoyed breath pass his lips at the sound of his phone ratting against the wood surface of his meager coffee table as it vibrated, indicating that he had received a text message.

"Who on this bloody planet is texting me..?"

Arthur was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Even though he knew that he had his school work under control, he was still extremely stressed and nervous about all of it. He was a very good student. He got everything in on time, and he aced every single test he had ever taken. But he still was very self-conscious, and thought that even his best was not good enough. He was constantly striving to do better, even if there was no better to be had.

Even though he was this way, he still knew that he needed a break every once and a while. And when he had time to take these rare breaks, he certainly didn't enjoy them being interrupted.

He glared at the phone until it stopped vibrating. Shaking his head before deciding to ignore the message and return to his book. It couldn't be that important. Arthur didn't have very many friends, and so when someone text him it was either someone needing help with their school work, one of the people he tutored, or someone wanting to hook up with him. Arthur doubted that it was the later, and assumed it was something that could wait.

After reading only four more pages he was interrupted yet again by the sound of yet another message, which he ignored as well. _I don't have time to bother with all this rubbish, I just want to relax!_ He made a point to himself by snuggling deeper into the corner of his couch and trying to push his glasses further still up his nose. Turning a page aggressively as he let out a quick breath between his teeth. "Honestly..."

He couldn't get over it. The one time he wanted to relax, and someone just had to feel the need to bother him? He was almost tempted to see who it was so he could chew them out, but resisted the tempting idea, trying to get lost in his book once more.

Slowly he managed to concentrate on the literature, and was being taken away with its words. Just when he had finally managed to relax fully, as if on cue, the phone went off once again.

"Bollocks! What in the absolute _hell_!?"

He took a mental note of the page he was on before slamming the book shut on his lap and reaching over to snatch his phone up from his table. He was ready to call whoever the ass hole was who was bothering him and cuss them out until they wouldn't ever even consider sending him a smiley face text. He pressed down on the home button rather harshly, and as soon as he saw the name of the person who had been texting him he held in his breath.

"Alfred..."

He shivered gently as he spoke the name aloud.

Now he felt bad for having yelled, and instantly took back everything that he said he was going to do.

It had taken Arthur a few hours after Alfred had actually given him his number to build up the courage to send him a text, and at least another half hour to figure out what to say to him. It ended up being a simple '_This is Arthur Kirkland, is this Alfred Jones?_' Once he sent it he felt like a complete idiot for being so formal, and dreaded the text he would receive back. Once his phone vibrated with the reply, he quickly unlocked it and read the message anxiously.

'_Yea! Cool now I have ur # to!_'

Arthur had to hold back a laugh as he read the terribly constructed sentence. He forgot how some people where god awful with their grammar when they texted one another. Despite wanting to start a conversation, he never ended up responding back, deciding it would be less awkward to have Alfred text him again so they would have an actual topic to text about.

The small memory warmed his heart as he thought back to it, his eyes moving once more over the name. This was the moment he had been waiting for, even if it was nearly insignificant. A real reason to talk to Alfred outside of work. It had been about a week since he had last talked to or seen his blonde handsome coworker. Beside his little tour of the park, he'd only worked one other time which was the day right after. He was scheduled to work for tomorrow, and was somewhat excited about it. He had a very strict routine, and usually stuck to it every day, so it was a nice change of pace when he could get out of it and do something new for a once. He knew this too would soon fall into the routine of his every day, but for now he enjoyed the new quality it had around it.

Then he wondered, what could Alfred be texting him about in the first place?

Arthur pondered this thought. They really didn't know much about each other. Well, now that he really thought about it he had practically peeled himself open for Alfred, and had almost done the same to Lovino and Antonio when they had joined them in the storage room. He had told them about his schooling, a bit of his past, and had even gone as far as telling Alfred about his sexuality and hinting at how utterly lonely he was.

He swallowed, cursing himself as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "I'm such a tosser. I see one pretty face and I completely lose my head, how sad..." Letting out a sigh, he hesitantly slid his finger over the unlock button; his phone automatically flashed to his inbox.

Three messages appeared inside of it in the order that he had revived them, and not being able to contain his curiosity anymore, he read them.

'_Hey, u excited for work? :)'_

"Oh..."

'_U know u work at 4:30 right?_'

"Oh, shit..."

'_WHERE ARE YOU!? :(_ '

"Blast it all to _hell_!"

His eyes shot up to the top of the phone in frantic search of the time. His blood ran cold as the numbers read 4:42. He was already an entire 12 minutes late. Before he could even get in another though he had thrown his book aside on the couch and shoved his phone into his pocket, scrambling to his bedroom and to his closet. He felt like the white rabbit from '_Alice in Wonderland_ ' as he scrambled to pull on his work shirt and grab his water bottle thinking over and over that he was running late- which he most certainly was.

He ran to his front door, grabbed his car keys from the small table that rested next to the door, being sure to lock it before sprinting towards his car.

Late, he kept thinking the words over and over in his head. He was never late for things, ever! This was going to be a first for him since he moved out of his parents' home, and it extremely upset him. What would Alfred think of him being late like this? Worse yet, what would Mr. Honda think? He had only been on the schedule twice, and he had only been observing, not doing any actual work. What would he think when he couldn't even show up for simple training?

"Humph!" He let out a heavy grunt at he slammed against the door of his car, having not been able to stop quite in time to slow down. He pulled back, unlocking the door and making his way into the driver's seat. Reaching over his shoulder, grabbing the seat belt buckle and swiftly pulling it down. "Damn it all!" He swore aloud as he struggled with putting the buckle in place, letting out a breath as he finally managed to get it to click into position. He jammed the keys in the ignition; before he was about to back up, his phone vibrated yet again.

Pulling the device com his pocket, he quickly unlocked the phone and read the new message that Alfred had sent to him.

'U_ didn't die did u? Where the hell r u?_'

Arthur slammed his foot down hard on the ground, letting out a soft whine of frustration. He was going to lose the only job he could manage to find! It was already 4:50 , and it would take I'm at least another 15 maybe 20 minutes before he could actually get there. He was quite frankly screwed.

He typed a quick message in reply to Alfred's many texts. '_I'm on my way, I'm sorry Alfred! I didn't realize that I was on the schedule today, it completely slipped my mind, and I've been terribly busy! I'll be over as soon as possible; I'm leaving my home now!_' He tossed the phone in the passenger seat once the message had been sent and sped out of the parking lot and onto the road at top speed.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped his steering wheel tightly, his breath coming in light huffs from having run from his apartment to his car, along with the stress of the situation.

This is not what he needed at all.

School was taking a toll on him, and as much as he hated to admit, his current relationship status with others wasn't the best either. He didn't really have any friends. He had people who asked him for help, and the ones he tutored, but he didn't consider them to be friends in the least. He didn't go to parties, and when he went out to drink he went alone and usually would either find someone he knew slightly, or ended up throwing himself at a complete stranger in a drunken fit.

"Calm down Arthur, calm down... Mistakes happen, don't they? You can make mistakes too, it's just fine, and it's only this once..."

He felt as if there was a large lump stuck in its throat trying to make it way up to his mouth, and a familiar tingling sensation slowly gathered in the bridge of his nose and in his eyes. The tears he so dreaded were on their way.

"No, don't be upset..."

Arthur didn't like to think of himself as a very emotional person, but when he was extremely upset like this he couldn't help but get misty eyes. He rubbed at them rigorously as he halted his car at a red light, cooing to himself over and over that everything was going to be just fine. This was only the first time he was going to be late after all, it was silly to think he would be fired for one offense!

Yet still in the back if his mind, he couldn't help but think the worst. He needed this job, or he was going to be in very serious trouble.

The light finally flickered to green, and he sped off toward the amusement park.

The tires on his car screeched as he pulled sharply into the parking lot; managing to find a spot to park rather quickly. He practically threw himself out of the car as he sprinted to the front gate, past the ticket booths and into the park.

He slammed up against the door to the employee building loudly, letting out a winded huff as he made his way inside and into the lounge in order to clock in. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Alfred lounging on one of the couches that rested against the wall. Their eyes instantly made contact as Arthur entered.

"I'm so _terribly _sorry; I didn't mean to be late! Honestly, I didn't!" The words tumbled from his mouth between sharp huffs of breath as he leaned against the wall to regain his composure. "I had my schedule written down all wrong, I thought I didn't have to work until tomorrow, and I had no idea-!" He placed a hand on his chest, closing his eyes as he continued to gasp for air.

Alfred stood up from his spot on the couch, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I figured after you texted me that long ass message. You're like forty minutes late!" He shook his head, clicking his tongue. "That's no good Arthur. You can't be doing stuff like this, you know. Kiku really doesn't like it when people show up super late like this. Five, maybe ten minutes is okay. But it's almost been a whole hour! He's not going to be happy about this..."

Arthur's swallowed, his heart skipping a beat at Alfred's words. Was he really going to lose his job over something so stupid: Being late? What would he do if that happened, he wouldn't be able to finish school or even keep his apartment, and he would be on the streets! He would be in more than deep trouble, this couldn't happen!

He took in a deep breath before speaking, his voice quivering with worry. "Alfred, please... D-Don't tell Mr. Honda. I didn't mean for this to happen. To be honest with you, things like this _never_ happen to me. This is a first and not a good one mind you. The only reason it did happen is because I've been virtually slaughtered by school as of late... I have so many things to do with the end of the school year, it's bloody insane, and it's been an awful lot of stress and- I simply got mixed up... That's all... It will never happen again, I swear to you that!" He stood up right once more, looking Alfred in the eye, giving the blonde a pitiful look. "I need this job... I do- I've been searching for something for a long time, and now that I have this, I can't afford to lose it-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Arthur, slow it down! Geez!" Alfred raised his hands in a defensive manner, the same charming smile playing on his lips. "I was just playing around with you, don't freak out! I've got you covered. I'll just tell Kiku that we forgot to get you clock in when you first came, and that's why it said you were late. I've got you, Arthur! Just go ahead and clock in!" He placed a hand on Arthur's back, pushing him towards the time counsel and urging him to do as he was told, laughing pleasantly all the while.

"Yes, of course..!" Arthur stumbled forward, his legs beginning to feel weak from the running he had done previously, his actions catching up to him. He pulled his time card from his slot before stealing a glance back at Alfred. "You're sure about this..? I mean, you'd do that for me- go to all that trouble? You hardly know me..."

Alfred cocked his head to the side, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Well sure! I mean, I have no reason not to. You're my co-worker. We need to help each other out when we get into trouble, simple as that!"

Arthur felt his heart flutter in his chest once more, his cheeks heating up a rosy pink as he listened to Alfred.

_Oh God, how sweet of him... _

Arthur let a small smile onto his own face, flattered by Alfred's kind gesture. "You won't get in any trouble, will you? I won't stand for you taking the blame for something that I've done, accident or otherwise." He turned his head away and spoke softly as he let the counsel scan his time card, slightly flustered by the sudden change of events.

"No trouble! Like I saying, we need to help each other out, that's what we like to do around here. Plus, I hate it when people snitch and throw each other under the bus- So I don't do it!" He moved close to Arthur, pressing a number into the counsel. The screen lit up, making absolutely sure Arthur knew he was late. Alfred rolled his eyes at the machine, pressing a few more keys until the warning went away. "If you ever get into trouble, you can count on me to come and get you out of it!"

Arthur was smiling brightly now, he couldn't help himself. It had been a very long time since someone had done something like this for him, and it felt wonderful to know that there was at least one person that cared even about what happened to him. "I can't thank you enough Alfred, you have no idea what this means to me, honestly..."

"Awe, no trouble!" Alfred chuckled gently, opening the door to the locker room for Arthur. "Now come on, let's put you to work! We have to make up for all that time that you missed doing who knows what..." He gave Arthur an unassuming wink as he sauntered out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur furrowed his brow at the suggestive comment, unsure of its connotation. Alfred waved it off with a chuckle, "Nothing, nothing! Come on; get your ass out here. We have games to get started!" Arthur followed him out of the building as they made their way towards the gaming stands. "Today we're going to be doing baseball for the first half of your shift, and the frog game or whatever for the second part."

Arthur nodded as he listened closely; wanting to do everything he was told perfectly for Alfred after the favor he had just done for him. He very much felt like he owed Alfred for what he had just done, and would do anything he could to please the young man. He followed close behind, being sure not to miss a single thing that Alfred said to him. "You've been around the baseball game before, so I figured it would be a whole lot easier for you to start off with that today, and tomorrow so you know exactly what you're doing!" Arthur nodded once more in understanding as they made their way over to the stand in question.

Alfred hopped effortlessly over the counter top, while Arthur opted to move around to the side and use the door to get into the booth. Alfred clapped his hands together once they met up with each other again. "A really big part of working with games is being enthusiastic. You have to be into it! You have to sell the game to the customers like it's a pie, or something. You get me?"

Arthur blinked at Alfred slowly, taking a moment to think about what he had been told before nodding. "You need to attract people to the game so that they will want to play it, right?"

"Exactly! You either go big or go home, you got it? Let me show you how it's done." Alfred made his way up to the counter top; placing the basket of baseballs on top of it and taking one in hand before yelling out loudly, "Step right up folks! It might be your lucky day, just knock down the bottles and get yourself a fantastic prize! It's as easy as that people!" He tossed the ball from one hand to the other, "Doesn't get simpler than this! Come on, take a shot!"

Arthur took a step back so that he was less visible inside of the stand. How embarrassing. He was feeling red in the cheeks simply from Alfred yelling things, and the blonde wasn't even saying anything abnormal! Arthur was still smiling, thinking the playful calls were somewhat cute, none the less.

Alfred had three balls in his hands at this point, and was doing an impressive job of juggling them as he moved from one side of the counter to the other. "Don't be shy, come give it a try!" With that Arthur had to press a hand to his lips to hold back a laugh. It was completely ridiculous, but it was getting people to come over; in no time there were at least five people wanting to buy a try at the game.

"See? Nothing to it! I won't make you try today, but tomorrow you'll have to take a shot at it." Alfred beckoned Arthur over to the counter, leading him away from the metal bottles that were soon going to have balls thrown at them. "You make it look so easy..." Arthur marveled softly, leaning next to Alfred against the counter, watching as the first customer threw his baseball and knocked over the first pyramid of bottles with ease. Alfred shrugged, "Great! Only two more to knock down!" He returned his attention to the Englishman. "Eh, it's like second nature, I'm loud anyway so yelling a lot is really easy. I'm sure you'll do fine too, you just need to catch people's attention!"

Arthur nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe that he was going to be paid for doing this. Just standing around and setting up games for people to play. He was being paid 8 dollars an hour, after all; once he knew how to do everything he would get twenty five, up to even forty hours, which was a fantastic amount for such a rinky dink job. Thank God that Alfred was going to cover for his earlier lateness, because it would be a big hit to his wallet and his self-esteem if he had ended up losing this job.

Arthur was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt Alfred's arm brush up against his shoulder. He felt his own body tense ever so slightly as it heated up from the simple contact. _What's going on with me, I'm getting so flustered so easily around him... _ He felt a shiver run up his spine as Alfred leaned his head down close him in and spoke in a slightly hushed voice. "Hey? Since I did you a favor, you have to do me a favor back, okay?"

A favor back? The wording sent a blush over Arthur's cheeks as he tried to keep himself distracted from the closeness of his coworker's body. What kind of favor did he want? Even though he knew it couldn't be, in the back of his mind Arthur was hoping it was some kind of sexual favor. Whenever anyone asked a favor of him he instantly thought that they meant something sexual, he couldn't help himself. "I-I suppose you're right. What kind a favor, then?" He watched as the customer knocked down the second stack of bottles.

"Okay, listen up. Earlier you said that you've been stressed out because of school and shit, right? Well, I think that you need a little break. You seem like the kind of guy that gets all up tight and stuff..." Alfred's voice came out in a husky whisper. Arthur let out a gentle huff, crossing his arms. "I'm _not_ stuck up; I just like to get my things done. But, that isn't the issue. What are you asking?" Arthur didn't like this dancing that Alfred was doing around the point that he wanted to make, since he wasn't the most patient person when it came to secrets in conversation.

"There's this party going on tonight, and I was thinking you could come along with me and some other friends of mine? You look like you could use a night out. A break."

Arthur looked to Alfred in surprise at the sudden invitation. He didn't get to go to college parties often since he did in fact spend all of his time on his studies and didn't really give himself time for anything else besides them. He could admit that he was denying himself simple things like this. He had only been to one party since he started collage two years ago, and he did bit enjoy himself very much. How would it benefit him? He always thought he wouldn't have any fun, or would end up in a situation he wouldn't like, or talking to some annoying person. Then again, this time he would have Alfred to hang out with, which would be a plus. He would get a change to find out more about the blue eyed babe as well, and that didn't seem like an opportunity he could just let slip through his fingers. This day had taken a sudden turn from frustrating to very promising. _I suppose I can give it a try, just this once..._He smiled to himself as he watched the last set of bottles tumble over.

"I'd love to."

_Hiakru_

Thank you for reading chapter four! I'm making slow but steady progression! I hope it's not moving too fast for all of you, I want to make this story last for quite a bit. Also I'm sorry this update is a little late, I've been trying to upload every Monday night, but I had some other things to do. Thank you so very much for the comments so far, it really motivates me to write, so please leave more! I'd also like to say a little thanks to my amazing girlfriend who has been taking her time to be my editor for this story. It takes quite a bit of time since each chapter is about nine pages, so thank you dear! And thank you readers, and another big thank you to those of you who leave your thoughts! I love to hear what you think about the story, it's very inspirational! Talk to you all soon!


	5. Anticipation

_Amuse Me_

Since Arthur had accepted the invitation Alfred offered him, he had been having a terrible time concentrating on much of anything. He kept thinking about the night to come, and what may happen. He was a bit doubtful about the whole thing- but he couldn't help but hope he'd have a good time for once. Anything that Alfred was going to _had _to be enjoyable! He was such a fun loving person himself, Arthur doubted he would waste any of his time with something even close to boring.

All throughout his shift he was drifting in and out of deep thought- Questions bouncing around his mind faster than he could process. What was he going to wear? He went through every item in his wardrobe in his head, beginning to grow obsessive over the issue.

He would remember to ask Alfred before they went over to the party. Would Alfred give him the address so he could drive himself, or would they drive together? Who else was going, was it anyone that he knew? He was dying to ask so many things but opted to wait until their shifts were over, not wanting to seem like a bad employee.

Arthur had to admit that he did have fun working at the stand with Alfred. Just like he had figured, it was extremely easy- All he had to do was pick up the balls that had fallen to the floor once they had been thrown, and stack the bottles back up after they were knocked over. He watched as Alfred attracted customer after customer, and soon their cash box was practically full to the point of not being able to close. It was simply phenomenal how much the two of them gained in such a short time! Arthur eyed the silver box with pride, crossing his arms as he looked over their haul.

By that time, the sky was starting to turn a lighter shade of blue as the sun was beginning to set, signaling the end of the day.

It was about halfway through their shift when Alfred reached under their stand and pulled a small plastic sign from a shelf inside of it, and placed it on the shelf that held the balls, the sign expressing that the attraction was now closed. "Whenever you switch stands with someone, you need to do some basic clean up and be sure that you cash in all of the money you made." He pulled the cash box up and set it on the countertop, patting the top of it as Arthur finished tidying up the stand. "Alright, where do we go to do that? Up front, I presume?" Arthur asked as he hoisted the basket of balls onto the counter with a huff of effort.

Alfred shook his head in reply. "Nope, we take it back to the main office, where Kiku does all the boss stuff or whatever, and then there's a room where we take all the money for "processing" and stuff." He explained with a nod.

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Right then, off we go. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we're off." He made his way out the door at the back of the stand, walking to the front of it before looking back to Alfred. "Planning on coming along..?"

Alfred chuckled softly, grabbing the money box and hopping yet again over the top of the counter, hurrying into a light jog so that he could keep up with Arthur. "Why the rush? You're not _that _excited about the party tonight are you?" A smirk spread across his lips as he raised a brow. Arthur replied with a soft huff at the question. "N-No, not one bit! It just gives me something to do tonight, that's all! Thank you for the invitation, but don't flatter yourself, lad." He tossed Alfred a coy look over his shoulder, sauntering away with confidence.

Alfred's jaw dropped in an offended way. "Well shit, you ass! Way to be grateful! You better be excited, I'm _letting_ you come- You owe me!" Quickening his pace, he managed to catch up with Arthur and gave him a light jab in the shoulder. "You better not embarrass me or anything in front of all my homies, Arthur, I'm warning you! Don't be so prick-like when we get there, just relax for once!"

Arthur shook his head, furrowing his brow. "My apologies, Alfred, but that's simply my personality. Your 'homies' don't have agree with it, nor do you. It's the way I am, I'm afraid." His voice had a cold bite to it, and Arthur could feel his happy mood dropping considerably.

_What a bloody rude thing to say, telling me to change my personality for the sake of him looking good at his god-be-damned party... That's not something anyone should have to do, for any reason! How selfish can someone be?!_

This instantly made Arthur feel a little less attracted to Alfred. Of course he was going to try and get along with all of his friends; he wanted Alfred to really like him, and a step to getting that to happen was to first get them to like him. Even though he was going to act a tad differently, he found it extremely rude that Alfred had to actually say it aloud. He had figured that he was very blunt, he was American after all- but god, he had forgotten how rude they could all be, especially Alfred.

But then again, why did he even care in the first place? He didn't like Alfred that much; he had just met him... But why did something so trivial irritate him so much?

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I was just kidding around! Don't get so pissed..." He moved ahead of Arthur as they arrived at the office building, opening the door for his less than happy co-worker, who nodded at him in silent thanks. Arthur could hear Alfred let out a small breath before pointing in the direction of their destination. "It's good to get here a little early, because sometimes there's another stand that gets off at the same time. It takes some time to get this done, too, so the sooner you can get done, the sooner you can go to your next stand or go home."

Arthur nodded once more in reply, following him down the hall which started just to the side of the receptionists table; doors down either side of it. To Arthur it looked much more like a corporate office than the office of an amusement park. "It's this one right here; just remember it's the one with this sign on it." Alfred pointed up to a sign on the door which read 'Deposit room' before opening the door. He let out a soft groan as he saw the two bodies that were already going about the process of cashing in their money.

Arthur instantly recognized then as Lovino and Antonio, both of them sitting at a table that was in the center of the room with quite a large amount of money sitting in front of them that was organized by amount. Lovino seemed to have been writing on a form while Antonio was distributing the money into piles. Lovino raised his hand and pointed the pen in his grasp at Alfred. "Hey! Get out, we were here first! I don't want you bothering us while we are doing math!" He growled out the words quickly, giving both Alfred and Arthur and angry glare. Arthur had found out quickly Lovino always had some kind of problem with everything and everyone, even the Spanish man he always seemed to be around.

"Ah, it's okay, they can be in here. It will be nice to have some company while we do this, since it takes a while." He beckoned the two to come inside, and Alfred allowed Arthur in first before he closed the door. Arthur proceeded to move up next to Antonio in order to see what he was doing better. "So do you just need to count out the money you made in total?" He directed his question to Antonio, not really wanting to deal with Lovino's snippy attitude.

Antonio gave him a nod in reply, motioning to the sheet Lovino had in his hands. "Pretty much yes! We count the money, and write it all down on this paperwork. On that you also have to put the stand you worked, the time and date, who worked the stand, things of that nature. It's all very simple for the most part!" He looked back down to the stack of money in his hand, blinking at it with an embarrassed expression. "A-aye, I think I lost count..."

Lovino let out a loud groan, letting his head fall to the table. "_**Merde! **_This is the second time today- stop doing that! Here, I'll just do it!" Lovino quickly snatched the large stack of ones off the table as well as the remaining bills from Antonio. He stacked them back up in his hand and licked the pad of his thumb before counting off the bills in quick succession, muttering the numbers under his breath as he smacked them down on the table in fluid, yet angry motions.

Arthur noticed the blush on Antonio's face as he was scolded, and also noticed the soft gaze he gave the Italian. _Poor chap, he just forgot the number, and it's not that big of a deal. _He pulled up a chair and rested his arms on the table beside Antonio. "Are you going to be going to the party as well? The same one that Alfred invited me to?"

Antonio's eyes lingered on his fuming friend before he managed to tear his gaze away from him and look to Arthur, giving him a smile small and a nod. "Yes, he invited both Lovino and I. Alfred usually has a lot of parties going on, and they're always a lot of fun, we have been to most of them!"

Alfred gave out a light laugh from where he stood leaning against the wall, a smug look on his face. "Well, duh! Everyone in the whole school knows that I throw the best parties on campus!"

Arthur gave Alfred a glance over his shoulder, still a bit sour towards him, and the comment he had made earlier. "Oh, this is going to be _your _party? You gave me the impression that this was going to be a party of a friend of yours."

Alfred sat up straight and set the money box he held in his hands down on the table. "It's technically my party, but I'm just having it at another person's house, since my apartment isn't really big enough and it would be super loud... Not to mention all the booze and dr-"

Lovino slammed his hand down onto the table, pushing the stack of ones aside. "You fuckers are too damn loud! Can't you see that I'm trying to do my job here- or are you blind _and _deaf? We are all going to the party, great! Let's talk about the party _at _the damn party and not a minute before!" He quickly wrote on the forms before bundling up the money and putting it on top of the paper, sliding it over to Antonio. "You put it away! I'm leaving!" He pushed his chair out of the way and made his way to the door, grumbling to himself all the while.

Antonio stood quickly taking a few steps forward after his yelling friend, letting out a sound of distress. "Wait! You're not going to go to the party? You promised me that you would go, Lovino!"

Lovino threw the door open. "Shut up, I know! I'll see you at the damn party, dammit!" With that he was gone, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Arthur looked at the door with disgust painted clearly on his face. "Honestly, how does he manage to keep a job here with an attitude like that? Why do you deal with him? He seems like he's more of a pain than it's worth..." Antonio turned to Arthur, giving a quick reply. "No! Lovino is wonderful; you just need to get to know him first is all!" He sighed, dropping back down into his chair. "He may not seem like it, but he gets shy and nervous around new people, it's just his way of dealing with it all. He's not very good at expressing what he is feeling..."

Arthur let out a huff. "I see... Anyway, come along, Alfred. Let's get this done so that we can go back outside, it's freezing in here." He hugged himself, rubbing his arms slowly. Alfred sat down beside the Brit and pulled the deposit box between the two of them. "Ah , I'll help you two, too." Antonio offered his help, his voice sullen as he pulled his chair up beside the two.

It took a short amount of time for the three of them to get the money sorted and deposited into a large safe in the corner of the room. Afterwards, the trio made their way out of the building and Antonio bid them farewell, telling the two he would see them at the party later that night.

Alfred and Arthur made their way to the stand that they would be in charge of for the remainder of the night, and Arthur couldn't help but smile once he saw it. 'Frog Hop', a game in which one was supposed to launch frogs from catapults on the outside counter into cup shaped lily pads that spun around on water in the center of the stand. The game's name made it seem as if it was child's play, but actually called for the skill and patience of an adult.

The rest of the shift went quickly once Arthur figured out the rules of the game and Alfred had explained everything else to him that he needed to know. Arthur enjoyed this game very much, since just liked it seemed a lot of smaller children came around and attempted to play. He loved to get down to their level and explain what they had to do, and also helping them as they took their best shot at it. He cheered softly with the parents when they made it to a Lilly pad, as was more than happy to give them their prize. The time went by much faster for him than he had thought it would, and before he new it, it was time to deposit the money yet again. The process took a bit longer than before, since they didn't have the extra hand to help them out. They chatted about softly as they worked, Alfred mostly telling charming stories that would cause Arthur to give him a small smile or a laugh accompanied with some kind of a clever retort. They continued on like this until the money had been deposited, still talking as they made their way out of the building and down the lighted paths of the park back to the front.

After they had entered the employee lounge and had clocked out, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Okay, here's the plan!" He clapped his hands together and moved back into the locker room with Arthur following him close behind. "I brought the clothes that I'm going to be wearing with me, they're in my car. I was thinking that from here we could just go to your place, so we can get all ready and stuff. Then from there, we can just take my car and go so you don't have to deal with finding the party!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, mulling over the idea for a moment, and finding it acceptable. His house was spotless, seeing as he cleaned it the day before, so having someone over wouldn't bother him too terribly. "That's a tad rude of you to simply invite yourself over, you know. I only met you a week or so ago. But... I'll allow it."

Alfred just responded with a simple shrug, smiling as he made his way back outside. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle. _He's a cocky little bastard. I can't blame him though; it's hard to say no to someone who has as much confidence as me. _Arthur met up with Alfred outside, moving beside him. "I do have a few requests- Don't break anything, and don't touch too much, just the things you need to get ready, and that's all!"

"Hey, I'm not five years old, I'm a grown man! Why are you being like that, anyway? Do you have something in there that you don't want me finding?" Alfred gave Arthur a sly look as they walked towards the parking lot. "Nothing naughty in your house, is there?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, whistling in a mock cat call. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a bit- He did have a toy or two, but they were buried deep under the clothes in his drawer, as well as all of the other things he needed for any sexual endeavors he may come across. "O-of course not!" He lied, the stutter in his voice obvious as he did so. "I'm not some kind of sex addict!"

Alfred cocked his head to the side, clearly enjoying teasing Arthur about such a touchy subject, having no trouble talking about it himself. "No? I thought all gay people were super promiscuous and into all sorts of kinky stuff! You're telling me that's not true, Artie?"

Arthur's cheeks became even redder with blush as he shook his head furiously before giving Alfred a wide eyed look. "I-is that what you _honestly_ think about queers!? Who told you all this bloody nonsense...? No! We are not _all _'promiscuous'! Where did you even get that silly idea...?"

Alfred laughed loudly at the shorter man, struggling to keep his composure. "No! I don't think that! God, you're so fun to mess with, you believe everything that I say to you!"

Arthur moved his hands to cover his ears which had become red from his blush becoming darker. This was the most embarrassing thing he felt he had ever experienced! A straight man teasing him about gay sex! "S-stop it, you tosser! Just get in your damn car and follow mine! Hell..." He quickly moved into his car, letting out a breath to calm himself. He turned in the car and glanced to the side to see Alfred getting into his own. He rubbed his cheeks before pulling out of the parking lot and into the street, being sure that Alfred was able to see where he was going just in case he didn't remember where he lived.

Arthur felt a ball of nervousness welling up in his stomach once more. He hadn't had anyone over to his house in a long while. Of course it was clean, he wasn't worried much about that, he was just worried about being in such a place that was so intimate to him with a person that he was very attracted to. The last time he had had someone over he actually liked over they had ended up having sex all night long, and it had been a long time since then. Arthur doubted this would go the same. He hoped they wouldn't have to be there long; he wanted to get out and go.

Arthur wasn't going to lie to himself; he knew he liked Alfred a lot for some reason or another whether it was his body or his slightly dumb personality Arthur didn't know. It made him embarrassed to think about how flustered he had just gotten by Alfred's more than obvious teasing. The way his heart sped up in his chest when he thought of Alfred, and the other feels he got when he did so brought a word to mind that he hadn't quite been able to put his finger on until just now.

_B-Blast it all, I have a crush on the idiot... _

He swallowed heavily as he admitted it to himself, knowing that he had felt this way from the moment he had saw Alfred's well sculpted body. It was hard to realize something like this. He hadn't had a real crush on a person since High School. Sure, he knew when someone was attractive and if he wanted them, but he usually only wanted them physically. With Alfred he wanted him in every way possible.

Pulling into the parking lot of his home, Arthur allowed himself to take a few more calming breaths before turning his car off, climbing out of his car, and leaning against it as he waited for Alfred to park as well.

_Well... All I can really do is hope for the best..._

Alfred quickly pulled up in the space next to Arthur, causing him to press his body up against the call and curse aloud, having been afraid he was going to get hit. Alfred climbed out, stretching his arms up above his head. "Cool! I knew I could find my way here, I didn't even need ya to show me!" Arthur found himself rolling his eyes as he walked to his front door, Alfred following behind. "Now be sure that you don't touch much of my things alright? I don't really like people touching my things." He gave Alfred a warning glance over his shoulder before opening the door for the both of them, closing it once Alfred had entered and turning on the lights as well.

"Hey, you have a nice place here! A lot cleaner than mine, for sure." Alfred turned and looked around the living room before moving into the kitchen to examine it as well.

Arthur thanked him softly, crossing his arms as he watched Alfred explore his house, keeping true to what he had asked and not touching anything. "Well, I'm going to go and get ready quick alright? You can use the restroom; it's just the door on the right." He made his way to his own room, motioning to the bathroom on the way there.

He closed the door, moving to the mirror against his closet door and fixing his hair quickly by combing his fingers through it, then licking his thumb and running it down either of his large eyebrows, trying his best to make them seem a bit smaller. He threw his shirt off, figuring that his pants would be fine and focusing in find a shirt. He opened his closet, rummaging through what hung there before picking out a light pink long sleeve button up shirt along with a black t-shirt, pulling that on before the pink garment. He buttoned it all the way up except for the top two buttons and pushed the sleeves up on his arms, fixing the collar before taking a step back and looking himself over.

_Ah, I look fantastic..._

He let a small smile cross his lips before turning his back side to the mirror, examining his ass in the jeans before pulling them up a bit more and giving a nod, finding the fit to be acceptable. He smoothed his hand over his ass a few times just to be sure his pants fit right before checking for his wallet in his jeans and grabbing his keys from where he had set them on top of his dresser; moving back into the living room.

Arthur struggled to not let a noise pass his lips as he saw Alfred waiting for him in his living room. He was now sporting a pair of white pants which hung rather low on his hips, allowing the top of his black boxers to be exposed, a pair of red converse high tops and a baby blue Hollister brand t-shirt. Even though it was the cheesy American red white and blue, it was very becoming of him, and Arthur absolutely loved it.

Alfred turned to look at Arthur, spinning his car keys around his index finger. "Ready to get going?"

Arthur pushed his hands into his pockets. "Yes, I'm ready to leave! Is there anything that should bring at all? Like something to eat or... Something..?"

Alfred closed an eye in thought, cocking his head to the side before speaking. "Yeah... Do you have any booze at all? Like beer or wine or somthin'?" The way that he asked the question was odd for some reason, but Arthur couldn't exactly point out what about it made it so. "Alcohol..? Ah, yes actually... I bought a case just the other day, but I'm not sure it will be enough for everyone..." He made his way into his kitchen, opening his fridge and pulling out a six pack of beer, showing it to Alfred.

Alfred smiled widely. "No, no! That's fine! There's going to be a lot of people there, but a lot of them are bringing something along with them. Every bit helps, right? Now come on, let's get going. It's already started, so we gunna be late, but that's alright! Its gunna be going on all night long anyway, so we should be good!" He made his way out if Arthur's house and towards his car.

"Alfred, wait up!" Arthur hurriedly made his way after Arthur, making sure to lock his door behind him. "This party, are we going to be staying there the whole night? We both have work tomorrow, don't you remember?" He voiced his corner to Alfred, watching as he opened the door to the driver's side. "Eh, we'll just have to see how things play out!"

The ride to the party was quiet except For the gentle hum of the radio and the sound of the glass beer bottles occasionally knocking against each other. Alfred was concentrating on trying to remember the location of the house, and actually wanting to be able to get there, Arthur decided to remain silent and watch the street lights that the car passed by, picking at the cardboard of the beer container nervously as he did so. It was around ten now, and Alfred had managed to find way to his friends street successfully on the first try, which he seemed just as surprised about at Arthur was. As they drove down it, Arthur instantly noticed how nice and large all of the homes in the neighborhood were. All the people who lived were extremely wealthy, and that made Arthur even more nervous than he was before.

"Ah, there is it! I knew it was down here!"

Alfred pulled up to the curb, and even though they weren't parked directly next to the house the party was at, Arthur could tell where it was. It just happened to be one of the biggest houses on the whole street, and the coming from all of the windows were an array of colored lights changing every second as if a type of strobe was inside. Arthur could already hear the loud music coming inside from where he sat. There were no cars parked in the houses parking lot, instead they were lined up on the curb up and down the street. It was if they were trying to make it seem as if there was nothing going on even though it was plain as day.

Alfred turned the car off and shoved the keys in his pocket, reaching over and plucking the beer out of Arthur's' hand. "Let go!" He climbed out of the car and closed the door, leaving Arthur behind him. Arthur let out an angry huff before climbing out as well, scolding Alfred. "Don't snatch things from me like that, I bought it, I'm fairly certain I can carry it inside on my own!" He hurried after Alfred, meeting him at the front door.

By now the music was even louder, and Arthur could feel the vibrations of the bass deep inside his chest, the sensation causing a shiver to run down his spine. He bit his lip as Alfred moved to open the door, having second thoughts.

"Alfred, I think I'd rather just go home, honestly. I'm exhausted from the stress of today, and-" His words seemed to get stuck in his throat as Alfred grabbed his wrist firmly in his hand. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest and he swallowed, hoping the hot feeling on his cheeks wasn't him actually blushing. "Come on Arthur, don't be a pussy, you're gunna be fine! It's just a party! You're gunna love it!"

With that, he flung the door open and pulled Arthur into a sea of too loud music and flashing lights.

_Hiakru_

And there's another chapter! I know this one has a bit of a weird ending, but that's only because there would have been five more pages to the chapter if I hadn't ended it around here! Thank you so much for being patient, I know I didn't update near to anywhere I wanted to, but thank you for bearing with me. Thank you so much for the comments, I absolutely love them! I'm glad you don't think it's moving too fast, because to me it seems like everything is flashing by! And don't worry; there are things to come very soon that will be _very _interesting! And thank you also for saying you like the way I portray Alfred! Sometimes I'm afraid the way I think of them is way too different from their original personalities, and I know a lot of people don't like that, but honestly I can't help myself. The comments really motivate me to write faster! So please please leave me a review! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you soon!

**_Italian Translation _**

**_Merde-_ **Shit


	6. Close Proximity

_Amuse Me_

As soon as he entered the room, Arthur found himself wedged between a vast sea of people and a wall.

It was so loud inside if the house, Arthur could barely hear himself think; all he managed to do was grip Alfred's wrist tightly. Alfred turned and said something to him, but it was lost to Arthur in the waves of loud music and voices.

"Pardon!? Alfred, I didn't hear a thing you just said!" He shouted as loudly as he could, but Alfred didn't seem to hear him either. He pulled on Arthur's wrist and led him into the crowd, leading him directly through the middle to the other side of the room.

So far, Arthur did not like this at all. It was loud, and hot; people where rubbing up against him and bumping into him from all sides. Not to mention the whole place smelt of sweat, alcohol, and another handful of things that he couldn't specifically name off the top of his head. It was dreadful, and not the kind of atmosphere that he enjoyed.

Although he a bit unhappy, he couldn't help but be a bit distracted by the warm, firm grip that Alfred had on his wrist as he guided him.

_It's almost as if we're holding hands..._

He almost made a face as he thought this, realizing instantly how childish it sounded and that he shouldn't be thinking in such a juvenile way. It was more realistic to think he was holding on for dear life, since if they let go of each other they would be separated in an instant.

Arthur didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. He had thought it would have been a group of ten, maybe fifteen people at the most. Not every single person in the entire college- maybe even the state.

Finally, they made their way into the very large kitchen of the house where that held a large amount of people, but was considerably less packed than the other rooms. He could actually hear himself think. The people in the room were all either drunk, or in the process of getting drunk. There was a poorly constructed game of beer pong happening, along with some kind of chugging competition that involved two girls surrounded by a few men which Arthur didn't find particularly fun to watch.

"Alfred, you didn't tell me this was going to be some kind of rave! I thought it was going to be a party..!" He frowned as Alfred moved to set his beer down on a table overflowing with all sorts of alcohol, ranging from vodka to wine. Alfred gave Arthur a crooked smile, "This _is _a party, Arthur! Not some kindda get together. What were you expecting?" He grabbed two beers out if a large cooler full of ice, moving back beside Arthur, who let out a strained sigh as he looked away. "Certainly not this."

Alfred pushed a bottle into Arthur's arms, who almost dropped it before managing to get a hold. "Hey, watch it!" Arthur let out a growl under his breath, holding the drink to his chest.

Alfred gave Arthur a sour look, easing his hands in defense. "Cool your jets! Damn... Just relax and have a drink, okay? I invited you here to have some fun, and take a load off. I know it's not exactly what you expected, but come on. Just try and make the best of it? What's the worst that could happen- You having a good time?"

Arthur felt a pang of something close to shame as Alfred spoke, realizing that he was indeed being a downer. Alfred had been nice enough to invite him to this 'party' in the first place, and he wasn't doing much to show how grateful he was. All he could manage to do was give a small nod in reply before a large group of men made their way over and bombarded Alfred, trying to drag him away to another room.

He began to go with them, and so Arthur called out to him. "A-Alfred? You're going to leave me here to myself? What do you expect me to do?!" Alfred looked over his shoulder, waving to Arthur. "You'll be fine! Make some new friends!" With that, he was pushed into the large crowd of people, leaving Arthur by himself.

_Well, perfect. Now I'm unhappy, and alone. _

Letting out a sigh, Arthur shifted slightly in his spot before looking at the beer that was in his hands, frowning at it.

_If I'm going to be here all night, I might as well get in a free drink or two..._

He made his way over to the table, taking a beer cap opener and popping the cap off of his bottle. He searched for a moment to find the garbage, which was overflowing with all sorts of things, and so he just set it on the very top.

It had been a while since he had had a drink. He had bought the six pack of beer on a whim, thinking maybe after a long day of hard work he could throw down a few drinks and get completely drunk all by himself. He didn't do it of course, he couldn't bring himself to go do low. He was a social drunk for some odd radon or another. He figured it was because deep down he really did like the attention that it brought to him, but another reason was he really did like to drink every once in a while.

No matter how much he enjoyed being drunk, he couldn't ever bring himself to get wasted around so many people he didn't know. Especially in a situation like this. There were other drunks all around him, and he had no idea how they were going to act. Plus, he had to drive Alfred and himself back to his apartment at the very end of the night.

Speaking of Alfred, he had taken off moments after they had arrived, and now here Arthur was. And on top of that he had managed to end up by himself. He didn't know where he should go, or who he should talk to, and even if he did find someone what in the world would they talk about? School? Just the fact that school was one of the first things to pop into his mind was a bad sign. People don't want to talk about school when they go out to a party.

He shifted slightly on his heels, looking to the beer in his hand. "Mnh...'Angry Orchard', Hm?" He had heard of this beer from one of his professors who had taken on beer brewing for a hobby, and supposedly it was very good. He shrugged before pressing the cool glass of the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back slightly as he took in a few gulps of the beer.

He allowed some of the liquid to linger on his tongue before swallowing it; letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction. He looked at the label once more, "Oh hell, that's brilliant..." He had never been a big fan of cider based beers, but as he took another swig he found that he enjoyed it. He fancied booze in general, and this particular brew could be his new favorite.

_There's one positive thing about this party so far, I suppose... Good drinks generally lead to a good time..._

Trying to find something for himself to do, he made his way back over to the cooler, rummaging through it to see if he could another of the same beer. After he found one, he moved to the fridge, wanting to find a place to hide the drink in case he wanted it later. To his surprise the fridge was clean for the most part, just slightly disorganized. He pushed the bottle into the back corner on the top shelf, moving a two liter of Sprite and a ketchup bottle to hide it from view before closing the fridge.

"Ah, there you are Arthur! I was wondering when I would see you around."

Arthur turned around to see who the voice was coming from, and just as he guessed it was Antonio who seemed to be looking for a beer to drink himself.

"Oh, Antonio!" He smiled, happy to see at least one familiar face, moving quickly to Antonio's side. "How long have you been here?"

Antonio gave Arthur a light shrug in reply, lifting a bottle out of the cooler and reading the label as he spoke. "No, I've been here since around 8:50." Arthur furrowed his brow gently. "Why get here so early? Had the party even started yet?" Antonio smiles at Arthur's question. "It seems a bit ridiculous, doesn't it? Lovino came with me here, and we both agreed to get here early so that there would be food for us to eat. Plus, he didn't want the food to be all cold and touched up by other people before he can get to it."

Arthur gave a light nod of understanding. "I suppose that makes sense. Ah, I forgot that Lovino was going to be here as well." He took another drink before crossing his arms. Considerably more relaxed now that he was with a friend. "Is he in a better mood than before?"

A smile spread over Antonio's lips as he picked up another beer to look it over. "Ah, you could say that... He's still a bit snippy, but I think that he's having fun. Another reason we came so early was so that we could save a spot for ourselves on the balcony outside, so when we want to we don't have to be stuck inside."

Arthur looked Antonio's face over with curiosity. "That's an excellent idea."

_What kind of relationship do these two have? They seem awfully close to one another. Are they relatives? _

It wasn't his place to pry, he knew that, but he couldn't help but wonder. Antonio seemed to be able to read Lovino like a book, and despite all of his bad language and temper, the Spanish man still stayed by his side. And even though he didn't show it, Lovino must enjoy some of Antonio's company, since Arthur hadn't seen one without the other. It was defiantly odd in some way, yet Arthur couldn't quite place his finger on how.

"Ah, beer is too hard to choose from... I'll just take a wine!" Antonio picked up a rather large bottle of wine from the cooler, looking at it briefly before nodding to himself, plucking two solo cups up as well. "This should do the trick!" He turned to Arthur, giving him his usual kind smile. "If you'd like to join us, Lovino and I are just going to be outside."

"Oh, that's kind of you!" Arthur was quite sure how he felt about this. Antonio was pleasant enough, but Lovino was on a whole other level.

"Lovino likes wine. I hope this kind is okay..." His brow furrowed lightly in what looked like worry.

"I'm sure it will be fine, there's not really a choice selection here." Arthur reassured Antonio, who simply smiled in reply.

Arthur considered the offer once more, quite liking the idea of no longer having to be confined on the kitchen full of drunken college students and out in the fresh air. Even if it meant having I deal with the Italian sour attitude. "It sounds wonderful, but I think I'll meet you out there in a tad. I lost Alfred earlier. I think I'd like to check up on him before I go out."

Antonio nodded in understanding. "He's most likely involved in some kind of drinking contest, knowing him! He is pretty good at them. Well, see you in a bit then Arthur. Have fun!" He gave Arthur a quick wave before leaving the kitchen.

Arthur looked to either of the door ways that lead to another room. One went back to the packed entire way, and the other looked like it led to the formal dining area.

He looked from one door to the next, contemplating his options before turning to the dining room door and making his way through it, not wanting to deal with the massive amount of people dancing in the large entry way.

_Now, where could he be? I'm not even sure why I'm looking for him, he ditched me. _

Arthur sighed softly, wondering why he thought some cool guy like Alfred would stick around with a stuck up person like himself. He had thought that since he invited him, he had at least some intention to hang out with him, even if only for a little while.

He glanced around, trying his best to locate the handsome blonde among the people smoking cigarettes in the room.

Arthur though of this begrudgingly as he examined room to find that it was very impressive. There was a very high ceiling, and hanging from it was a beautiful chandler whom Arthur couldn't quite tell was real or not. There were old fashioned candle holders mounted on the wall, each having a light bulb inside, and beautiful tables with pictures of what looked like the family that lived there.

Arthur glanced at the people sitting around the table and figured that there was a game of strip poker that had just started, judging by the two girls who sat there with no shirts looking at the cards with confused expression. Games like this had never appealed to him for that exact reason. There was always someone who was taken advantage of because they had no idea how to play the game. No fun at all.

After glancing at the other bodies in the room to find that none of them were Alfred, he made his way through the next door way which lead to the living room.

As he entered he held a cough back in his throat, covering his mouth and nose with his hands quickly. This particular room was filled with people chatting excitedly and smoking what Arthur guessed was weed. Almost every person in the room had a blunt in their hand. In one corner of the room there were even people showing off their smoke blowing skills, one blowing multiple rings into each other while another made a tall white tornado.

_This is the kind of party he brought me to? Drunks and druggies?_

Arthur let out a few short coughs before turning his head to the side, taking in as much air as he could before holding his breath and making his way in. His eyes flashed over every face, becoming more and more relived as he failed to find Alfred. It wasn't that he had anything against simple blunts; he had done them himself a few years back. It was just a habit he found terrible once he had taken a moment reflect on it himself, and he quit doing it. It was a waste of money and brain cells, no matter how good it made you feel.

Even though he had done it, he wouldn't think well if Alfred, knowing that he did something like this as well. He knew he shouldn't be deciding what Alfred could and could not do, but he could have an opinion. He didn't much like the idea of Alfred drinking or getting drunk.

_Now that I think about it... How old is he? He looks a bit older, maybe my age... But at the same time, he doesn't._

He hadn't even thought to ask Alfred about his age. He made a mental note to do so as soon as he found the blonde.

He let out the breath that he held slowly before pulling another in, trying his best not to cough after doing so. Since he couldn't see Alfred anywhere in the room, he made his way to the opposite side, and looked through a large door way that lead to a room that was completely dark. Even though there was no light, he could hear soft voices coming from inside.

Extremely curious, he made his way just slightly inside, pressing a hand against the wood framing of the door.

At first he struggled to see who or what was going on, the darkness too much for his eyes to adjust to instantly. He squinted, tempted to take another step inside before he heard a moan sound from the back of the room, followed by another.

This of course stopped him right in his tracks, and as he slowly was able to see what was in the room he had realized he had made a mistake in coming in.

"Oh, hi there...~"

Arthur's head snapped to the side as a purring voice spoke beside him and a pair of arms wrapped around one of his own. "Are you looking to have a good time?"

"O-oh, no, you're mistaken-" He swallowed heavily, looking back into the room, just able to make out the nude bodies paired together; moving against each other in sensual motions. "I apologize; I'm looking for a friend of mine..." He kept a tight grip on his beer, not sure what more to do.

"Forget your friend," Her voice was now a whisper and she moved onto her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "I can be your friend..."

Arthur jerked his head away, making an attempt to back up from her to no avail, her grip on his arm firm. "Oh, come on!" She whined lightly, trying to pull off the cute pouting look. If Arthur wasn't queer as could be, he might have actually entertained her tempting, butt considering he was queer; he was simply embarrassed for her. "You're so handsome too! That accent, oh god, it makes me wet-"

With that Arthur pushed her away rather forcefully, growing extremely uncomfortable. "Forgive me, but I'm not interested, love..." He turned on his heel and rushed out of the area, leaving the girl sulking behind him.

_This was a huge cock up; I shouldn't have gone in there..._

He knew it would end up like this, him not enjoying himself. He had only been here for about an hour, and already he wanted to be done with it all and go home. He didn't even get to spend time with Alfred, which was the whole reason he had decided to tag along in the first place. Figures that life would spite him and not turn out at all like he planned.

"Arthur!"

As he entered another section of the entry way that had the staircase that lead to the upper level he, was greeted by none other than the slurred voice of Alfred. He was sitting on the steps with a beer in either hand, obviously wasted beyond reason already.

Arthur frowned, gazing at him with a blank expression. "Are you drunk..?"

Alfred let out a loud jumble of laughter, gripping his chest as he tried to produce some kind of answers "D-drunk!? Ppppftt- you don't... You don't even know what drunk_ is_!" He slowly stood, leaning heavily against the wall as a support. His eyes were lidded slightly, and it seemed he had spilled something on his shirt. Arthur marveled at how he had managed to get this intoxicated with the amount of time they had been here. It couldn't have been more than two hours at the most. "Don't get drunk where 'ur from!" He waved his hand at Arthur; his head lulling back slightly as he continued to giggle to himself.

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to ask himself once more what he had expected out of all of this. A fantastic night with his beautiful crush? It was hardly anything like that, and Arthur knew it would turn out like this. "Alfred, I want to go home."

A terribly confused looked made its way into Alfred's face, as if he couldn't comprehend what Arthur had just said. "Home...?"

Arthur's patience was becoming thin, and his grip on the bottle in his hand became so tight that it was a wonder the bottle didn't shatter. "Yes. Home. Are you daft? I want to leave. Let's go, now..." He turned to look towards the front door.

"Whaaa...? Nah, nah! The party jus' started, can't leave!" He moved close to Arthur, slipping an arm around his shoulders and putting most of his weight on the smaller man, causing him to let out a soft grunt of displeasure. Arthur found the contact completely disgusting at the moment, and wanted nothing more than to be away from Alfred and the house he was in. "Get off me you git, I said I wanted to leave! Now get your damn keys out and-" he stopped himself as he spoke, realizing something.

_Alfred drove here, he can't drive back! I'm screwed..!_

He moved Alfred rather harshly back onto the steps as he realized he was stuck there. Of course he could just grab Alfred's keys and drive himself, but he had never been around this neighborhood. He had a hard time finding his way home from memory in general. Whenever he went somewhere he made sure he had directions.

"Arthur... Ow, that hurt... So fuckin' mean to me 'n shit..." Alfred whined gently as he flopped back down onto the stairs, pressing his cheek against the wall.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, not quite knowing what to do. The frustration he was feeling was almost too much for him to handle. "I don't know what you think this is, Alfred, but I didn't come here to be your nanny." He shook his head before crossing his arms. "What do you expect me to do now, Hm? Just watch you stumble all over yourself? I don't think so."

Alfred gave Arthur another confused look, simple shrugging his shoulders in reply. "You're not havin' fun...? Why?" He hiccupped gently after he asked, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Jesus, how many beers did you drink? The party's hardly begun and you can barely carry on! How old are you even?"

"Old...? Oh! I'm 20!" Alfred held up his hands, showing Arthur ten fingers before wincing. "Oh... Wait, tha's not right... 'M supposed to say 21... 'M 21!"

"Oh god... You know what? You do as you like. When you decide to sober up, you can find me on the balcony." Arthur turned quickly on his heel before navigating his way through the crowd and towards the balcony doors, leaving Alfred blubbering about something behind him. He had just remembered Antonio's offer from earlier, and was more than anxious to get outside and away from the inside of the house.

He let out a breath of relief as he arrived at the glass sliding doors, making his way into the small area where there were less people. As Arthur looked outside, it seemed that there was no one on the balcony at all. Slightly disappointed, he took a long gulp of his now warm beer, shuddering afterwards. He might as well get drunk, maybe then at least he would have fun. Even though no one was on the balcony, he figured it would better to be outside and alone then inside surrounded by people he hated.

He gripped the handle of the door and slid it open, slightly surprised at how quiet it was upon doing so, and stepped out into the night air.

It was a completely different atmosphere than inside. Instead of being hot, sticky, and loud, there was warmness that caressed the skin; the stars were bright and shinning high above him in the dark sky, and the creatures of the night gave off a light hum as they went about their lives. It was the peace that Arthur had wanted to settle in and read, and he frowned slightly as he remembered he had given that up for an evening of disappointment.

He brought the bottle to his mouth once more, planning to down the rest of his beer, but before the liquid could touch his lips he heard the soft murmur of a voice further down the balcony. He lowered his beer, tilting his head to the side in a weak attempted to see if you could peak around to the other side of the balcony without moving.

_Maybe it's Antonio and Lovino? _

He pushed a hand into his pocket and made his way over. He could only hope that the two weren't also drunk like Alfred, but he figured they would be able to hold their liquor better since they both were actually legal, and they would have been drinking casually long before this.

Just before he was about to move around the corner, he heard another soft murmur sound close by from around it.

"Bastard, what are you talking about? Don't be so vague, get to the damn point already or I'll just leave."

_Oh, that's Lovino... He sounds pretty quiet; I wonder if he is actually more pleasant when it's just the two of them?_

Curious to see if he was correct, Arthur pressed his body flat against the wall, peaking his head just enough around the corner so that he could see the two.

Lovino was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and one of the red cups Antonio had taken from earlier in his hand and his head turned away from his friend. His brow was furrowed heavily per usual, but Arthur noticed that there was a different expression on Lovino's face that he hadn't seen before, a look of nervousness. It was obvious that he was extremely uneasy about something; Arthur could only take a guess at what. He found it extremely hard to read what Lovino was thinking, but that was because he had only talked to the Italian a handful of times.

Meanwhile Antonio sat in a seat beside Lovino, looking down into his cup while he stirred the contense of it slowly. He was smiling softly, but nearly had the same look that Lovino had. He was nervous about something as well.

_I wonder what's going on... Did they have an argument of some sort? _

Even though he didn't have much of a chance to get involved in it, he loved gossip and talking about others. He knew he wouldn't have anyone to tell about the troubles between the two besides Alfred, who wouldn't be able to retain any of it at the moment, but he still continued to watch, finding it interesting.

Antonio looked up towards Lovino. "I'm just glad that you came here with me is all. Glad that you come to any of Alfred's parties with me, I should say." The smile could be heard in his voice, and Lovino looked down to peer at Antonio. Arthur's eyes widened as he say the smallest trace of a smile make its way into Lovino's lips, the Italian shrugging gently and looking down happily into his own cup. "It's nothing. It's not like I have anything better to do then come to these lame-ass parties. Besides, if I didn't come you would just sit at home and mope." Lovino's voice was snide; he raised his cup and took a sip of what was inside, Antonio still gazing up at him all the while.

After lowering his drink Lovino noticed Antonio still peering up at him, and he blinked, taken aback. "W-what..?"

_Well I was right about it, he does act differently when it's just the two of them. If he was like this when around me I could honestly get along with him... _

Antonio shook his head; Arthur couldn't see what expression he had but however he was looking at Lovino was making blush. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Suddenly Antonio stood, making his way in front of Lovino. "Bastard, w-what are you doing?" Lovino moved up back against the wall, trying to increase the space between him and Antonio.

Now this had peaked Arthur's interest, he could feel his heart racing in his chest just from the tension of the situation. It was like watching a drama to him.

Antonio moved slightly closer, swallowing before looking Lovino dead in the eyes. His words were so quiet that Arthur had to strain his ears to hear it.

"**_Te quiero_**, Lovino."

Arthur could see Lovino's eyes widen and his face light up bright red, but he struggled to figure out exactly what it was that Antonio said. He figured it was along the lines of a confession, judging by the reaction it sparked in Lovino who was now shaking his head. "What the hell are you talking about, bas-"

Lovino went silent as Antonio came closer and moved his hands so they were pressed to the wall on either side of Lovino's head. Lovino's cup dropped onto the floor and he look away as Antonio began to speak once again. "I like you, Lovi... I'm sure you've known for a long time now. I don't want to pretend that there's nothing between us any longer. I know you like me too- well... At least I think you do..."

Lovino looked down, continuing to shake his head. "I'm not fucking gay, you pervert..."

At that Arthur found it hard to force himself to just stand by. He really couldn't stand Lovino, Antonio had just confessed that he liked him and his reply was that he wasn't gay? He would give anything to have someone that treated him like Antonio did Lovino.

Antonio simple gave a small smile in reply. "You can say what you want Lovino, but I've been around you too long to know that that's not true." With every word that he spoke he moved closer and closer to Lovino, and soon the Italian moved to grip Antonio's wrists. "You bastard... You couldn't like me, I'm fucking disgusting... I'm an ass hole... Why would you like me when you could be with my brother or with somebody else-?"

Antonio managed once more to stop Lovino in his tracks, his voice rising slightly as Lovino insulted himself. "Stop it, Lovi! You're none of those things, you're fantastic! Charming and wonderful, you have character and I love that about you! Lovino..." Antonio's hands slid slowly down the wall and to Lovino's shoulder, up his sides if his neck and then to cup Lovino's face. Arthur could see Lovino's shiver at the others touch and he himself shivered gently as he watched.

_Oh, this is something special... _

"C-Che...I don't know if..." Lovino's lips parted gently as Antonio drew closer and closer until their noses were touching ever so slightly. "If this is..." His lips were now quivering and his brow furrowed with a mixture of emotions. "Antonio..." Their lips were mere centimeters from touching; both of their eyes were lidded. The chemistry between them painfully obvious.

_Agh, just bloody kiss each other already! _

Just as the two were about to finally lock lips, the bottle in Arthur's hand slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, shattering loudly where it landed.

_Shit! _

Both Lovino and Antonio's heads turned quickly to find the source of the noise, and before he could move out of the way they both had spotted him and the moment between then was over as quickly as it had started. Lovino pressed his hands to Antonio's chest and pushed him back roughly, causing him to stumble down into one of the chairs. "G-get off me you ass...!" Lovino looked to Arthur, and if looks could kill Arthur would have died the moment the gaze struck him.

Not knowing what else to do he hurried himself back inside, only able to think of what he had just seen and that he had to tell Alfred as soon as possible. Lovino and Antonio were very interested in one another, and he found this terribly exciting. Not to mention that Lovino would probably try and kill him now that he had figured it out, saw them having an intimate moment, and ruined it, to top it off.

He pushed his through the crowd, trying to make his way back towards the front of the house and to the stair case where he hoped Alfred still was.

He didn't know why but his mood had completely changed. He was excited to be at the party now, and he wanted to see more. He wasn't quite sure why the past even between Lovino and Antonio sparked this feeling within him, but he was now feeling much better and wanted to talk about it. To his delight Alfred was still sitting on the steps, trying to button up his shirt to no avail.

"Alfred! I hoped you'd be here, you wouldn't believe what I just saw." He sat next to Alfred and reached forward, helping him push the buttons through the holes.

"Mmhm...?" Alfred gave a light groan in reply, and as Arthur gazed at his face he could see that Alfred was probably in the state one got in just before they sobered up. Even if he paid no attention Arthur couldn't help himself.

"I was on the balcony, outside. Are you listening? And guess who I saw out there?" A smile played on his lips as he tried to engage Alfred in the conversation. Alfred simply closed his eyes, moving a hand to rub his head. "Ugh... I dunno, people...?" He scrunched up his nose as he struggled to compose an answer. Arthur shook his head. "No, lad, it was Antonio and Lovino. And guess what they were about to do when I saw them?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, giving him what attention he could. "Wha' ...? Wha' were they doin'...?" He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. Arthur smiled in a wicked way, crossing his arms as he raised a brow. "They were about to kiss!"

At first Alfred held the same expression on his face, but then as Arthur's words finally hit him his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "You mean their gay with each other!? Whoa...! I never knew that!" He pressed a hand to his forehead in an exasperated way, slowly making an attempt in standing to only end up leaning against the wall. "Have to fuck with 'em about it, huh?" Alfred wiggled his eye brow at Arthur who was now standing as well, spotting Alfred. He shook his head quickly, not wanting Lovino and Antonio to know he had told anyone of what he had seen. "No, let's keep it between just you and me, Hm?" He grabbed Alfred's arm and began to lead him to the front door. "I'd hate to ruin the little blossom of a relationship they're developing. It's rather sweet..."

He was ready to leave the party and never have to come back to something like it ever again. He was tired, and slightly buzzed from the beer, the second hand smoke in the air, and his own excitement. Plus he had no idea when he might run into Lovino or Antonio, and he defiantly didn't want to deal with that confrontation at the moment.

"Where 'r we goin'..? Parties back there, Arthur..." Alfred leaned against Arthur, and he struggled to keep his drunken coworker up right. "I think you've have more than your fill of party for the night Alfred, it's time to get you home."

It took him a bit, but Arthur finally managed to drag Alfred up the front door, letting out a happy sighing relief as he opened it and the fresh air of the night rushed over his face. "Come on now..." Arthur helped Alfred out the door, and leaned him against one of the giant pillars that help up the structure above the front porch. "Give me your keys now Alfred, let's get going." He held his hand out to Alfred, waiting from Alfred to hand them over. Alfred simply pouted and groaned, but handed the keys over to Arthur, placing them in the palm of his hand.

Arthur gazed down at the keys, but then let out a soft sigh. "Blast, I don't know where you live... And I'm sure you won't be able to tell me, you're still dunk out of your mind. By the time you sober up, you'll probably be in such pain you won't want to speak in the first-"

"Wow... You've got really pretty eyes..."

Arthur blinked slowly, his cheeks flushed lightly and his eyes moved up to look at Alfred. "P-pardon..?"

Alfred moved away from the pillar and closer to Arthur, who only backed away in turn. "Your eyes... They like, sparkle and shit... Like green stars and stuff..." Alfred was gazing deep into Arthur's eyes, and it was only making him more flustered. Soon he found himself back up against the pillar that had been opposite the other, and found the situation strangely similar to the one he had just witnessed moments before.

"Thank you, I suppose..." He wasn't quite sure what to say, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Alfred's and before he knew it the drunken other had come very close to him. He could almost feel Alfred's breath on his cheek. "Uh-huh..." Alfred's eyes slowly ran down and up Arthur's body, causing him to clench his teeth.

_W-What the hell is he doing?!_

"If you were a chick, I think I'd fuck you... No, I'd fuck you for sure..."

Arthur's eyes widened, a light gasp passed his lips as he face became even redder. What was going on? Where did all of this suddenly come from? Was it the alcohol, or was this just a side of Alfred that he hadn't seen yet? Some sick side of him that liked to toy with the emotions of others. "Y-you don't know what you're talking about, Alfred, you're drunk... No more nonsense!"

"Nu-uh! 'Yer cute and stuff... If you were a girl, I mean... Skin's soft..." Alfred raised a hand to rub Arthur's upper arm slowly, causing Arthur to shiver at the feeling. He quickly pushed the hand away however, not quite yet understanding the situation. "Stop it, Alfred..."

"N' you smell nice..." Now he moved to grip both of Arthur's wrists, moving his face into the crook of Arthur's neck and breathing in his scent deeply, earning a gasp from the Brit. "A-Alfred!" He pulled gently against Alfred's grip, but even in his drunken state he was much stronger than Arthur could ever hope to be.

"And you kinda have lips like a girl's, too..." He nuzzled his nose briefly under Arthur's jaw before pulling back and gazing into his eyes once more. "They look soft, ya know..? Cute 'n stuff..." His eyes were almost closed as he began to lean in slowly. Painfully slow.

_O-oh God..._

Arthur parted his lips ever so slightly as he felt Alfred's brush against his, but as they were about to fully press against each other, as if on cue, the blonde suddenly jerked back and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Mmpnh-!" He turned away quickly and gripped the pillar opposite Arthur as he doubled over and purged the contense of his stomach into a poor bush that happened to be in the way.

All Arthur could do was stand there in complete and udder shock.

Maybe Alfred wasn't as straight as he made it out to be.

_**Hiakru **_

Oh, wow I'm so so sorry this took me so long to get up! I've been super busy with work and school and I've been really stressed out on top of that, so it's been hard to get this in. This chapter is 5 pages longer than the others, so I hope that makes up for it, not to mention all the action that goes on as well. So I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for the comments, I really love them~ I know you guys will like this chapter, since do the sexual tension went from 2 to 10. I know this had a few grammatical errors in it as well, but I just wanted to get the update in there for you guys, I feel so bad when I do it late, because I know some of you wait for the updates! Anyways, thank you so much~ please feel free to leave any comments about ideas, hunches, constructive criticism and the like! I'll see you next time!

_**Translations **_

_**Te quiero:**_ I like you/ I want you


End file.
